Spectral Dragon Emperor
by Revenant2099
Summary: He was shunned by his village as a child, and returned to that village to find his mother who discarded her child; only to find out some outworlder had erased the village of his birth... burning with revenge; Hiei Hyoudou sought traces of the invader towards the realm of humans...
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Highschool DxD and Yu Yu Hakusho. All my thanks to the original authors of said series for presenting to us awesome works.

* * *

><p>A seventeen year old male clad in an exclusive High School Student's uniform calmly walked the near empty streets of Kuoh town; his spiky hair black as midnight with white streaks to the front part above thick strands of bangs gently waved against the early morning breeze…..<p>

**Revenant's Head Creations**

To an onlooker's view, he was more like lazily taking his time walking and not minding his surroundings as he treaded towards his new school, hands in his pockets and head hung low. Classes had just started and the school had recently turned to co-ed from being an _all-girls_ private school. Still, the ratio of the student was eighty-five percent girls and the remaining fifteen for boys. He had transferred as a sophomore as he had recently been kicked-out of his previous school for constantly getting involved with gang fights…...

**A High School DxD and Yu Yu Hakuso mix-up**

He was never in a gang, it was more like the gangs started the fights. Simple mugging, or shake downs which always ends up with the gang members flat-out on the pavement. Whether back-alleys or the school grounds, he will never back down from a fight. It had been his lifestyle; his body had been trained ever since, and he had been fighting ever since. Though it struck him as luck or maybe the school had yearned for more male students, it eluded him the reasons why a topline academic institution accepted his application as he knew his records were littered with red-stamps.

**Spectral Dragon Emperor: Hiei Hyodou**

Nevertheless, he shrugged it off. He was not lost on the academic side, he had above good grades in every subject; just his troubles with gangs and other unruly teens with raging hormones that gives him the downside. The young man had been walking for almost an hour, he paused as the familiar scents and sounds dawned to his senses; he had arrived at his destination. Kuoh Academy's front gate; he paused and took in a deep breath, it was his fourth day of attendance at the institution, and it had already given him a gut feeling that within the walls of this institution… he would achieve his life mission… the fulfillment of his vengeance…

* * *

><p><em><strong>[Author's Notes]<strong>_

Character Profile:

**Name: **Hiei Hyoudou

**Age: **17

**Height:** 5'8" (as opposed to his original 5'3")

**Weight:** _unknown_

**Blood Type:** Universal

**Sacred Gear: **Red Dragon Emperor's Gauntlet

**Father: **_unknown_

**Mother: **Hina of the _Glacier Village_


	2. Chapter 1 - Straying from the Usual

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Highschool DxD and Yu Yu Hakusho. All my thanks to the original authors of said series for presenting to us awesome works.

**Chapter One: Straying Away from the Usual**

It was totally a different atmosphere at this school. Hiei was used to the common antics of regular students from his previous schools; but Kuoh Academy was on a different level, the students were trained with grace, elegance and proper decorum upon entering its gates. Even the uniforms were designed to perfection, on cold days the girls would wear a long-sleeved button-down shirt accented with vertical stripes, paired with a button-down corset which highlights the female figure; a black collar ribbon with matching shoulder cape and a magenta skirt with white accents. Only the shoulder cape was removed on hotter days. The boys wore a set closely resembling an American coat-and-tie, the blazer had white accents and worn over a long-sleeved button-down shirt with vertical linings; a collar ribbon same as the girls' matched with black pants. Every student he passed by seemed to move in grace. It was starting to get into his nerves. Though he wore a neutral face; his senses were attuned to his surroundings, he was observing everything and anything within the school grounds.

It was ingrained to his being, from the brutal training he had received from the band of thieves and cutthroats that had nurtured him. Their training had been his early foundation in surviving the harsh environment of his origins. Yes- he is not human, he is a nightmare; he was born in the Lost Realms, the world between the underworld and Hell. It was said that beings born from darkness thrived in these magical lands; beings possessing legendary power that could shame the strongest beings of the "other" worlds.

Hiei had mastered the art of hiding his Yoki, helpful in a sense that other beings could not detect his energy signatures until their heads roll on the ground. Hiei had already sensed individuals with familiar rei-ki signatures around him; but something within him was telling him to observe. He was not fond of calculating attacks as he favors the direct approach against his adversaries. To overwhelm with superior skill and spirit techniques was what he learned during his upbringing and living with his kin.

Only until his return to the world of humans had he experienced that some humans would prefer to live in peace or flee in the instance of danger- rather than face the opponent with skill. It was all new to him.

"_Hey look! Over there…!"_ a female student exclaimed in a voice just above a whisper.

"_Isn't that the transferee? Hiei Hyoudou of 2-B?"_ another female voice added.

"_He's so mysterious… and… and… cold!" _the previous voice chided in.

"_What is he doing here? I heard from Sakura-san that was feared by the gangs from her district! What a delinquent."_ A new voice also female joined in.

_'__Typical…__'_ it was the word that ran through Hiei's mind as he trudged along the school grounds and entered the main entrance of school building to get to his class.

He had already been accustomed to the average rumor mill of high school girls, and in almost any school he went to- it was the same stereotyping and discrimination. Though they were right in most cases. Hiei had just made it to the intermediate landing of the main staircase when he felt a presence, this individual whoever it was; had been staring at him, observing his every move. Hiei then extended his senses, careful not to expose his Yoki…

"Aha! Found you…" Hiei inwardly smirked, proud of his achievement.

He then turned in a subtle way to ward off suspicion, a normal turn as if he had noticed something out of the norm, all the while scanning his periphery. Hiei spotted a petite girl standing by the main entrance, to his estimate a student from the first year. She had white hair, trimmed in a bobcut and adorned with a black cat hairpin to the upper left side, the girl had a stoic expression, and she looked cute in the female student uniform. He and the girl locked eyes for a moment, he knew that she was the one who was staring at him, and that her aura was different, her scent was also different. Her hazel eyes tuned to him intensely then averted away as she turned to her right and headed to the hallway.

Then he felt the energies of two others, Hiei slowly turned to look at the source and was momentarily stunned; atop the staircase were two female figures, one was THE definition of a Yamato Nadeshiko, hair as black as his, neatly held back with an orange ribbon in a pony-tail with two strands sticking out. Her hair reached behind her knees, she had a welcoming smile about on her face. She had a well blessed body, excellent curves at the right angles with and well developed breasts. Hiei mustered all of his control to prevent a raging blush to appear on his face.

The other young woman however, was the one who captured his attention. Her equally long and very soft crimson hair; near the color of blood, her sky-blue eyes that twinkled with amusement when their gazes met, her milky skin and light pink lips. She was beautiful, and she was as buxom as "pony-tail girl"; the nickname Hiei's brain summed-up for the yamato nadeshiko. It took Hiei's perfectly mastered poker face to look uninterested, as the two ladies slowly made their way down the stairs, moving with grace and expanding an aura of royalty. The two ladies passed-by; Hiei following them with his peripheral vision, he swore that "blood haired girl" tossed him a smile which his side glance caught.

Hiei shrugged off the event and proceeded to climbing the staircase towards the second floor and did a snappy turn to the left, passing the next flight of stairs which led to the topmost floor of the building with a glance then continued down the long hallway. He had noticed that as those two women made their way along the halls, they seem to elicit squeals of joy and awe from the other female students, and forlorn sighs from the males.

Then came his turn, every student he comes across in the hallway immediately moves to the sides, giving him a wide berth as if he had some disease. His cold aura had a chilling effect on others, except for some, yet they shun him; like his native tribe had once did. Hiei was no stranger to this treatment, and they could all burn, for all he care. He had finally made it to his classroom and proceeded to sit at his desk and space off. After a few minutes, their first teacher for the day arrived and Hiei's school day officially started.

_**Hours later….**_

It was later on the afternoon; classes had ended and the school seemed to have lost its energy. Only some teachers and students who were members of clubs remained, and counting that the school only had a few clubs… it was almost empty.

_**Occult Research Club room,**_

_**Kuoh Academy, Town of Kuoh…**_

Rias Gremory, the school's most popular girl was standing by the window and watching the view outside, her blue-green eyes scanned the school grounds and spotted a lone figure walking in the distance. Her keen sight focused on his form, taking in his movements, she was more or less hypnotized, she had never seen someone who was so carefree of his surroundings and project an aura of mystery and a hint of danger. Her arms unconsciously crossed below her impressive bust, then her right hand found itself under her chin, her index finger caressing the skin gently as she was absorbed in thought as she observed the object of her interest from afar.

"Ara, ara… ufufufufu" came Akeno's seductive giggling "Buchou seems to be troubled."

"Oh! You have arrived, Akeno." Rias replied smoothly and turned to her best friend and Queen of her peerage; she took notice of the folder Akeno was lightly holding.

"What have we learned today?" Rias asked in her usual womanly voice.

"It seems that your prospect is quite a beast… ufufufufu…." Akeno spoke while thin streaks of red lined her cheeks. "His reputation as a fighter is very impressive. Even Kaichou is thinking twice of your decision."

"Sona has been a close friend of mine Akeno." Rias replied, then the tone of her voice broke into her girlish one. "I guess he will make a fine addition to our peerage."

Rias trailed as she happily pondered on the thought of capturing the new student of Kuoh Academy.

"Ufufufufufu… Its seems Buchou has developed a crush on Dark Shogun Hiei." Akeno spoke in her most seductive tone.

"I-I-Its not like that Akeno." Rias' voice came out girlishly. "I just find his fighting instincts exemplary and I think he would make our peerage stronger. What did you call him?!"

"Dark Shogun Hiei,…" Akeno replied sultrily "Its what the other students call him anyways."

"Hmmm…. Fascinating!" Rias exhaled happily, a slight twinkle in her eyes was noticeable.

Akeno was about to throw another round of teasing at the now lightly blushing Rias Gremory when soft knocks followed by the opening of the doors came. A figure went through and stood by the two ladies who had turned and acknowledged the newcomer.

"Good afternoon… Buchou… Akeno-sempai." came the monotone female voice.

"Ah! Koneko-chan!" Rias exclaimed happily. "How was your observation of our prospect?"

"Hiei-sempai caught me following." Koneko's reply came in her usual monotone.

This earned surprised looks to the older females in the room who looked at each other. Koneko was; among the Gremory peerage, their best tracker. For her to be "burned" would take uncanny skill and sensitivity of one's surroundings, common to top-tier warriors who trained almost all their lives to attain such a state.

"Ara, ara… ufufufufufu…" Akeno's ever lively tone floated. "It seems that Hiei-kun has more traits to him, and for that I give him credit."

"Nevertheless, we should still continue to observe him." Rias spoke plainly. "The others might try to convince him over to their side. I will not let such an opportunity pass us by."

Rias turned to Koneko and gave her a knowing look. The white haired girl immediately caught up with what the crimson haired girl was trying to imply, Koneko humbly bowed and acknowledged the unspoken order of her King. Then, the white-haired freshman girl turned and headed towards one of the two antique couches that adorned the club room and sat, taking out some dark chocolate and began munching on the sweets.

_**On another side of town….**_

Hiei had just arrived at the run-down apartment he had been living in since his arrival. It was the typical two-story apartment and was supposedly for eight families living on a budget, but since the area was situated along the unattended part of town, on top of a hill and overlooking the entire town. It should have been a choice spot for residents if not for a handful of lawless elements that tend to frequent the neighborhood, reason enough for previous occupants to vacate and look for other suitable living areas. Hiei's unit was the only pad occupied, much to his liking as he was not fond of socializing.

He was about to enter his pad when he caught the presence close-by, he turned towards the source which he was sure hiding behind the trees just across the street. He was about to make his way towards the source when the presence departed; Hiei's ears caught the sound of bird's wings flapping, and moving as fast as he could, he closed in on the last location of the intruder. Traces of the stalker was still present in the surroundings and it took him a few moments to determine the sources.

There was small clearing behind the trees; a bit grassy, but not shabby. It had been dark as it was around six or seven in the evening. Hiei's eyes were accustomed to the dark, and his acute senses also allow him to navigate in total darkness. He once more extended his Yoki around the area, just a small amount, enough to detect traces of energy. In a few moments, small objects started "glowing". Hiei made his way towards the closest object which was just a few feet from him and picked it up.

"Bird's feathers?" Hiei thought out loud as he examined the black feather that he was holding. It was almost as long as his forearm and still had the intruder's energy traces, yet fading gradually. Then it hit him, the energy signature, the scent of the feather-

"Hmp! This place is getting interesting." Hiei told himself confidently; then turned towards the direction of his apartment the malicious smirk on his face widening with every step.

_**Weeks later…..**_

Time seemed to have sped by, without incident. Hiei had been surprised that he had not been in a fistfight for a week, he did not expect the peace to extend some weeks. It had started to make him uneasy; but nevertheless, he was trying his best to acclimatize. During the course of the few weeks however, he had managed to befriend three humans: Motohama, Matsuda and Kiryuu Aika, all three in the same class as he is.

It was free time that day, and Hiei had been spacing off. He would occasionally scan the entire classroom with his eyes and see the normal humans talking about. Kiryuu with the other girls some boys grouping with girls…. His eyes soon fell upon Motohama and Matsuda. Both teens were having lecherous grins as the two were peering into Matsuda's bag; whatever it was, it really sparked the two teen's raging libido.

'_Their pervertedness; if converted into Yoki would shame even a Super S-class nightmare!' _Hiei thought as he peered over to the duo that were whispering amongst themselves; planning on afterschool "activities".

Shaking his head in defeat, he reclined on his seat and started to stare blankly at the ceiling. His thoughts wandering to weeks that had gone by. It was almost every day that young white haired girl followed him around after school, though he ignored it- she was there, at a respectable distance, observing his every move. Out of school was a different story, another energy kept following him, and recently he found out that the energy belonged to a blond haired boy nicknamed "The prince of Kuoh". Hiei made a mental footnote to elicit his identity from the duo as he remembered getting Koneko Tojou's name after they were drooling at her picture that was posted on the school paper.

Hiei's eyes unconsciously narrowed as his brain slowly pieced the puzzle together. Then the thought crossed his mind. Energy, the energies of Kiba and Koneko were the same, save for the fact the he had sensed Koneko's was laced with a strong Senjutsu- but still, it was there; a line connecting the two. His brain focused more, and finally found the answer; Prince, Koneko, Pony Tail, and Crimson Hair; the four of them had the same energy signatures.

'_What do they want from me?' _Hiei thought. His hands now crossed over his chest, creases on his forehead as he concentrated on finding and answer. _'It would seem that the four of them are a group. But their intentions are unclear'_

His thinking was interrupted by a pair of hands slamming on top of his desk. He looked up and saw the duo peering over him, mischievous smirks on their faces.

"I bet you are thinking about healthy breasts!" Motohama shamelessly exclaimed, drawing the attention of almost ALL of the girls in the room, except for one.

"What makes you think; that ALL I ever think of are about breasts?" Hiei replied in a deadpan. His left eyebrow raised while staring at the duo in front of him.

"WE are MEN! Young and virile MEN!" Matsuda said in a way that is louder than expected.

Hiei palms his face and proceeds to massage his temples as comments from their female classmates assaulted his ears.

"_Hentai…" _a girl seated to the front of the classroom spat.

"_What did those perverted duo do to convince Hiei to befriend them?"_ another girl pointed out.

'_Another round of this and I lose it!' _Hiei inwardly scolded. _'These two are just too vocal on their pervertedness!'_

Unable to bear the _"Twin Ecchi Knights"_, Hiei crossed his arms across his chest and spat exasperatedly and turned to the window. The moment his eyes wandered towards the outside, he noticed the familiar crimson mass of hair and the neatly pony-tailed raven hair in the distance. Both young women were standing under the shade of a tree, talking happily. He could see that any student that would pass by the two would either pass a wave or energetically greet.

"Rias Gremory." Motohama stated proudly, tracing Hiei's vision. "Measurements 99-58-90."

Hiei's head snapped and shot the bespectacled teen a sharp look. At first he thought that Motohama's glasses were enchanted and secretly investigated on it but was stupefied when he found out that it were a pair of plain reading glasses.

'_Hmm… Maybe it's his eyes.' _Hiei thought. 'Maybe one of these days I'd drag this guy to my world and have him analyzed by the Yoki-surgeons.'

"Oh how I would love to drown myself between those magnificent mountains of Akeno-sempai!" came the enthusiastic claim of Matsuda, the other _"Ecchi Knight"_ who seems to like his hair shaved off.

"Himejima, Akeno-senpai." Motohama stated gleefully while adjusting his glasses with a hand. "Measurements 102-60-89."

"Hrrrgghhll…..Woooooooo!" Matsuda shrieked with excitement and was wrapping his arms around himself while quivering lecherously.

"To be pampered between Rias-senpai's superior breasts would be paradise!" Motohama's reply came in sounding like he was half-awake.

At this point, Hiei had banged his head on his desk and covered himself with both of his hands. It was further aggravated when….

"I feel for Hiei-san…" Murayama flatly stated. "How unlucky for him to have such bad acquaintances."

"I'd have to agree." Katase replied in a stern tone.

Then the other females in the room started to chip-in their comments which ended in a verbal war between twenty three girls and two boys. The remaining class members composed of Aika Kiryuu and four other boys shied away to the side; uncaring of the tirade. It all ended with the teacher coming in and class once again started.

_**Later the afternoon….**_

Hiei was leading on the rail of the pedestrian over-pass, lazily staring at the street below. It was peaceful, even at its urbanized setting the town was quite clean. The air was not heavily polluted as there were a few vehicles that belched toxic fumes. Most vehicle owners in Japan had switched to "Green Cars" years ago and as time passes, atmospheric pollution is gradually dispersing.

'_Hmm….' _Hiei thought as he felt a familiar energy signature close by. _'Why are you always tailing me Koneko?!' _

Just then, another energy signature was approaching…

"Excuse me?" a girl's voice rang. "You are Hiei Hyoudou right? From Kuoh Academy?"

Hiei turned to the owner of the voice and looked at her passively. The girl before him had an average height, maybe three or four inches shorter than him and was wearing the girls' uniform of a previous school he had attended. He blinked a couple of times before dropping his eyes to a passive stare.

"Yes." Hiei deadpanned. "What do you need from me?"

"Um…" The girl paused, shuffling her feet slightly on the concrete. "Are you seeing somebody?"

'Wow, she's good!' Hiei mused, while his right brow unconsciously cocked upwards.

"Are you?" The girl's voice was wavering, almost on the border of disappointment. "I gue-"

"No." Hiei cut her from finishing with a sharp reply. "Why do you ask?"

"Whew…!" She breathed with relief while clasping hands over her chest.

Hiei just stared at her flatly. The girl blushed and was smiling ecstatically and blushed more when a thought hit her.

"My name is Yuuma Amano" She blurted out, then bowed politely "I'm so sorry to have forgotten."

Hiei on the other hand just acknowledged her apology with a quick nod. He still had his poker face up. Yuuma fidgeted a little and bit her lip, hesitation clearly plastered on her face. Then finally…

"W-w-will you go out with me?" Yuuma exclaimed in a quivering voice.

"This is surprising." Hiei coughed-up his reply. "Well, I see no harm to that."

"R-r-really?!" Yuuma girlishly said. "I'm free on Sunday."

"Sunday it is then." Hiei replied, adding a confident but wolfish grin.

Yuuma then politely bowed and asked for Hiei's phone, which he carelessly passed to the girl who accepted it graciously and fished-out her own phone; saved her number on Hiei's then returned the phone. She then turned dramatically and skipped merrily on her way. She paused after a few meters and turned to Hiei-

"I'll meet you by the mall at two!" She called and gave him an energetic goodbye-wave before scooting off.

The young man just followed her diminishing form until she disappeared from view. Hiei then straitened himself and moved on his way home, casually striding and whistling a tune. After he made his way down the nearby stairs and had gained a distance from the pedestrian over-pass, a lone figure emerged from her hiding spot. Koneko had been observing the interaction between Hiei and Yuuma from a distance; she stared at the boy's retreating form with interest while enjoying a popsicle. She made sure Hiei had disappeared view before she left the area and headed towards the school grounds.

_**Half an hour later….**_

Rias Gremory and Akeno Himejima were in the unused old school building of Kuoh Academy, like the new building, it was designed in a European architecture. It stood alone on the far end of the campus; it had three unused classrooms on its ground floor that were now locked, and the one grand room to the second floor which used to be the Principal's office and now remodeled as the Occult Research Club room.

Akeno was seated on a couch and looking over Hiei's student records, while Rias was seated on the couch across her, playing solo chess.

"Ara…." Akeno spoke in a surprised tone. "Seems like our Hiei-kun is quite the transferee."

"What does that mean, Akeno?" Rias spoke plainly without looking up from the chess board.

"Hiei-kun managed to get kicked-out from fifteen different schools!" Akeno said amusingly while holding up several folders.

At this, Rias raised her eyes and met her Queen's.

"Really?" Rias blurted. "How did he manage to even get enrolled here?"

Akeno put the files down and her right hand on her cheek and flushed. Her S&M mode clearly on overdrive as she found something interesting in what she had sifted through from the student records.

"Hiei-kun aced the entrance exams." Akeno stated. "Not a single mistake."

"Ara? That would give Sona a hey day!" Rias playfully cheered. "I bet she's intrigued in her pants."

Both girls giggled heartily and was interrupted moments later by soft knocks on the door. Both girls turned to the door without bothering to stand from where they were seated.

"Yes? You may come in." Rias called.

The door opened gently and a smiling Kiba and a stoic Koneko entered.

"Good evening, Buchou." Both teens announced, Kiba in a cheerful manner and Koneko in monotone.

Both teens bowed respectfully as they entered the club room, Kiba strode across first and took a seat beside Akeno; followed shortly by Koneko who took hers beside Rias.

"You were right. Bucho." Came the monotone. "He was met by a fallen angel this afternoon and had asked him for a date on Sunday."

"We have to monitor him closely now." Rias stopped her game and sat up straight. Her face, creased with a deep frown.

"It seems that the fallen angels have made their move. Buchou." Kiba said in a calm manner.

"Yes." Rias answered and looked towards Kiba. "But we cannot take drastic actions until we know what their plans are."

"Ara, Ara…. Ufufufufu.." Akeno chimed. "What do you want us to do? Buchou?"

"Nothing." Rias stated plainly, causing the others in the room to look at her questioningly. Their curiosity further fueled as Rias began giggling; then sobered up, putting her game face on.

"I have a plan."

_**The following day….**_

Three male Kuoh Academy students were in a discussion just outside the gates. In the hot seat was Hiei himself, he was now regretting the decision of telling his two friends that a girl had asked him out on a date.

"Y-You traitor!" Matsuda exclaimed, half in anger and half disbelief. "How could you have a girl ask you out on a date!?"

"We made a promise that- TOGETHER, we, the gallant trio should have girlfriends at the same time!" Motohama added, putting emphasis on the "together" and "we".

"Since when did it become a WE?" Hiei pointed out flatly.

At this, Matsuda pointed a finger towards Hiei while turning to look at Motohama. Tears were flowing from Matsuda eyes and his outstretched hand that was pointed towards Hiei was shaking with comical anger- or jealousy.

"See that Motohama?!" A teary-eyed Matsuda wailed. "He has become cocky now that he has the advantage."

Motohama nodded in agreement, then fixed his glasses which gleamed as the early morning sunlight reflected over the glasses. He was about to give an admonishing speech to Hiei, when-

"Where is he?!" Motohama blurted.

The perverted duo looked around for a bit, but found nothing. It was like Hiei vanished into thin air. It was then that Matsuda noticed a clump of spiky black hair that had turned into the school gates. Both teens dashed towards the gates in hopes to catch up with Hiei; but to no avail, leaving them clueless as to what happened. Hiei had ditched them when they were busy talking, using his uncanny speed to "disappear".

_**Lunchtime…**_

Half of the day went without incident, then lunch came. Hiei for some reason, found the trees that had lined the outside of the old school building very comforting and provided appropriate shade, it was also at a respectable distance from the busy areas of the school, adding a tranquil feeling to the atmosphere. Hiei had just finished eating in silence when he felt a familiar sensation, he turned toward the source who was peering down at him from the only window on the second floor of the building.

Her crimson hair; very beautiful as it came floating in the wind, blue-green eyes that were staring into his in a friendly manner. Then her smile came, so wonderful that Hiei forgot the troubles of his turbulent life. Both teens stayed like this for awhile, then she, Rias Gremory gave a light dip of her head as a bow then elegantly turned around and disappeared into the darkness of the room.

"Wow…" Hiei exhaled softly, he was entranced with Rias' elegance and had just noticed the school bell ringing. Shaking his head to bring him out of his stupor, he stood and headed off towards the main school building.

Hiei's class had two periods scheduled that afternoon instead of three and between the regular periods was a vacant slot, they had just finished Japanese History which to Hiei's dismay had a lot of "forgotten" era. Vacant period was; as what Hiei dreaded….

"Tell me!" Matsuda growled. "Does she have big assets?"

"Did she let you touch them?" Motohama interrupted, and was doing a fondling motion with his hands.

Hiei looked blankly at duo before him, their eyes sparkling as they awaited an answer.

"I don't know what you two are talking about." Hiei deadpanned.

"Oh, don't play dumb with us your friends!" Motohama chirped. "Don't spare us the juicy details."

"What bra size does she wear?" Matsuda interrupted energetically. "What color? Tell us!"

Tick marks formed on Hiei's forehead, his eyebrows were twitching. He gave the "Twin Ecchi Knights" a glare; but it seems their "Perverted Yoki" acted as enhanced barriers which shrugged his dagger-like glare.

"She just asked me out." Hiei stated plainly. "Its not like we're already an item."

"Ha-ha! It seems that my friend Hyoudou-kun finally met his match." A gleeful Aika Kiryuu intervened. "So, Hyoudou? What does she look like? And her name?"

"She's fine." Hiei stated simply. "Her name is Yuuma Amano."

Kiryuu fixed her glasses and seemed to scope Hiei's stomach area (or so he thought.). Then gave a satisfied nod and an approving smile.

"Well, she definitely won't have any regrets." Kiryuu said in a suggestive manner, which left the three males dumbfounded.

"What was that?" Hiei spoke in a tone laced with a small amount of shock.

"Beats me." Matsuda replied quickly. "I could never understand what that girl thinks."

"As if you could understand a girl." Motohama interrupted snidely.

What followed was a tirade of accusations and word-play between the "Twin Ecchi Knights", most of which were quite vulgar and death glares from female classmates were thrown towards their direction. Hiei could only palm his face as he felt the atmosphere darken gradually as each second passes.

For the first time in his life, Hiei thanked the appearance of their teacher for the last class period of the day. Time scrolled fast as Hiei laxed-off, it was as if only mere minutes passed when he noticed the school bell. He hurriedly exited the classroom and was away from the school grounds and headed home immediately.

_**Fifteen minutes later,**_

_**Commercial District; Kuoh Town….**_

Hiei was walking along the commercial district of Kouh town, he casually eyed cafes, arcades as well as local food chains along the district; idling away, Hiei took in the sights of the town. It was quite lively during these hours as students and the average workers of Japan were out of their respective schools or work.

Walking around in a carefree manner; outwardly oblivious to his surroundings, the average human eye could not sense that Hiei was actually observing everything around him in great detail. More specifically the two individuals that had moments ago split up in different locations but were still following him.

'_They're not as subtle as they thought.' _Hiei mused. 'They're basically standing out like a sore thumb.'

'_What are they trying to accomplish with this?' _Hiei thought exasperatedly._ 'They should've come up front and confronted me.'_

Hiei then decided to lure his pursuers to somewhere with no prying eyes would chance upon. He decided that the vacant areas towards his apartment would be suitable; and chances are, if his pursuers turned out to be hostile, no one would hear their screams of death. Setting his plan into action, Hiei turned towards the direction heading to his apartment; minutes passed by, his pursuers still followed, albeit maintaining a respectable distance. To Hiei's confusion, the two individuals veered away when he was making his way along the first turn of the road leading towards the hill wherein his apartment stood.

'_Another time, I guess.' _Hiei mused. _'Well, let's turn retire for the night then. Long day tomorrow.'_

_**[End Chapter One]**_

_**[Author's Notes]**_

I'm back! And sorry for my readers that have waited for my previous story… Shinji is Weapon X,… I'm having major setbacks on that one. (blame Super Typhoon Haiyan!)

In this early start, Hiei still has not attained his Jagan Eye, but has attained Lower Class A rank for the Yu Yu Hakusho universe as I will try to fit in, in the upcoming chapters.

"abcd" – normal dialogue

"abcd" – background dialogue/ ambiance sounds

'abcd' – thoughts

["abcd"] – telepathic conversation


	3. Chapter 2 - Reformat Life Y or N?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Highschool DxD and Yu Yu Hakusho. All my thanks to the original authors of said series for presenting to us awesome works.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: Reformat Life? Y or N.<strong>

_**The following day, Occult Research Clubroom….**_

Rias Gremory and her queen Akeno Himejima were in the clubroom, Rias sat on the grand chair behind an expensive desk. Akeno stood to her right behind the desk; currently, the Occult Research Club is having visitors in the form of two young women about the same ages as them...

"You really are set to acquiring Hiei as part of your peerage?" Sona Sitri stated professionally. "I also have sent my own familiars to scope him. He seems normal, but something is off."

"He doesn't seem to be hostile to any of us Sona." Rias replied. "He seems to ignore our presence."

"That complicates it." Sona interjected. "We don't even know what his intentions are!"

"Well, I can't let this opportunity pass me by." Rias said with finality. "He is a very good candidate, as evidenced by his skill in catching Koneko-chan tailing him."

Sona was astonished with the facts Rias laid in. She was rendered speechless for a few seconds as her brain ingested her friend's words. The crimson haired beauty smiled while looking at the features of her friend, she inwardly squealed with pleasure. It was rare to see the Student Council President floored. Then the young Student Council head fixed her red-rimmed glasses on her nose, and crossed her arms under her breasts.

"Tsubaki." Sona called to the young woman behind her without looking.

"Yes. Kaichou." Tsubaki replied crisply and stepped forward, and placed a cardboard folder containing sheets of paper that were neatly filed.

"What is this?" Rias asked while slowly opening the item to view its contents.

"That is a copy of the background check we did on Hiei." Sona replied. "I suggest you look it over carefully before you decide on adding him to your peerage."

"As expected of the Sitri heiress apparent…. Ufufufufufu…" Akeno said cheerfully. "You really think of everything beforehand Kaichou."

"It is better to be sure of what we are doing, Akeno." Sona replied to Akeno with a smile. "I'd rather know things beforehand than deal with greater repercussions later."

"It will be fine Sona." Rias said in a tired tone after reading some contents of the file. "I will make sure that Hiei will not be a liability to our community."

"Just be careful with him Rias." Sona replied. "I hate to see you deal with something…. uncontrollable."

"Seriously, it will be alright." Rias pressed. "Don't worry too much."

Then Rias' face brightened-up like a light bulb as a thought materialized in her head. She put on her best sly-smile that would dazzle men young and old, as well as other young women their age.

"Are you trying to keep Hiei for yourself?" Rias sang slyly. "I heard that he aced the entrance exams."

Rias' joke hit its mark like an arrow hitting the bull's eye. Sona blushed furiously and stuttered in her reply.

"I-I-I am not!" Sona stuttered. "W-w-w-what are you trying to imply?"

"Aw, nothing." Rias stated freely, while waving a dismissive wave. "Last time I checked, your preference in men was that they have to be as intelligent as you."

The Student Council President's violet eyes darted from Rias to Akeno and back, beads of sweat are forming on her forehead.

"Ara, Ara…Ufufufufufu…" Akeno happily giggled. "It seems Kaichou is mesmerized by Hiei-kun."

Sona was left twitching dangerously with a cute shade of crimson on her cheeks. It was going to be a long day.

Across the school grounds, in Hiei's classroom…

"A-choo!" Hiei sneezed. 'I swear someone is talking behind my back.'

Then Motohama came into his view; which pulled him off his musings, the glasses wearing perv was sporting a light smile as he was walking towards Hiei's desk.

"Yo! Hiei!" Motohama called. "Have you finished with that Lusty Pink: Gushing Fountains I let you borrow?"

Hiei's thoughts were in scribbles as his friend's words sank in, coupled with the shocked gasps and dark looks coming from the female students of his class that were present (Kiryuu was mysteriously unfazed.).

"I did not take Hiei to be a Hentai." Murayama's hushed voice floated.

"With those two Ero-monkeys around him; it's not surprising." Katase's hushed reply came afterwards.

"Eeeek! Perverted trio." Another hushed female voice floated.

Hiei snapped and peered at Motohama with a glare that could wither the Amazon Jungle.

"How many times should I REMIND you Motohama." Hiei hissed. "I. Do. NOT. Delve. Into PORN!"

Hiei felt his soul was redeemed as the female population of his class exhaled with relief and…..

"Gosh! I thought we'd be having problems with another pervert." Katase exhaled in a hushed manner.

"Hiei is just- SO COOL! to be able to resist the temptations of those two." Murayama exclaimed girlishly in a hushed tone; laced with a slight dreamy-ness? (Hiei's ears perked at this.)

Even with the hostile glare Hiei tossed at him, Motohama remained unfazed. Then a bright realization came upon him; His glasses glinted for effect. He turned towards their other friend who was lost in his own world; hunched over by his desk and giggling lecherously while writing down a list on a notebook.

"Oi, Matsuda! Have you finished with Lusty Pink: Gushing Fountains?" Motohama called over. "I'm currently doing an inventory on my collection and I'm missing that volume."

The other pervert looked up towards Motohama with comical tears in his eyes and held a thumbs up.

"Man! THAT was a MASTERPIECE!" Matsuda exclaimed. "Those streams- NO! rivers gushing from their… awooo! Just brought manly tears of joy to my eyes!... Art I say, ART to its perfection!"

"Oooo! Then I suggest you watch Lusty Pink: Gushing Fountains volumes two and three next!" Motohama gleefully. "Those are part of my Selected Choices Collection!"

_**Then…**_

"Ugh. How vulgar." A girl's voice floated.

"Eeeew. Whatever could bring an end to their Lechery will be doing the world a favor." Another girl's voice floated.

"Hentai." Murayama spat distastefully.

"I bet they get-off just by seeing girl's socks." Katase interjected.

"WHAT'S WITH ALL THAT CRAP YOU ARE SPOUTING!?" Matsuda exclaimed, in a voice louder than preferred. "Can't you understand a man giving praise to magnificent art when he sees one?"

"Oh shut it. Minute-man." A girl classmate countered; eliciting giggles from the other girls and most of the boys in the class.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Matsuda fumed. "Don't worry! I will make you eat those words by violating all of your bodies in my head! OUWAAHHYOUU! Those virgin bodies!..."

Every other being in the classroom was dumbfounded by the exclamation. Then an uproar from the girls erupted as Matsuda's words sank in; a word-battle between almost all of the 2-B girls versus Motohama and Matsuda followed suit. The remaining males to include Hiei shifted to the sidelines, not wanting a piece of the mayhem. Hiei could only face-palm in annoyance as looked over the pathetic state his human friends have brought upon themselves.

_**Sunday, moments before the 'date'….**_

Hiei had just arrived at their meeting place and scoped out the area. It was a typical Sunday mid-morning, the shops were just starting to open, people had already flocked the nearby cafes for a light breakfast and coffee or just idle by. There was still no sign of Yuuma, so Hiei decided drop an SMS to Yuuma's number and walked towards the nearest café from his location.

He had just taken a seat and his "experimental" order came; when he felt an energy signature headed his way, Hiei turned and found a girl about his age, wearing a succubus costume smiling at him as she drew near.

"Excuse me." She cooed and handed Hiei a flyer, the young girl bowed respectfully then left.

To an average human; the flyer was just a simple paper with gothic symbols printed to the front, but Hiei could feel the potent magical properties of the symbols as well as the line "We Can Make Your Wishes Come True." printed on its front. The energy was familiar, which brought a smile to his face.

'_She's interested.' _Hiei thought. 'Why not talk directly? And this paper? I know this has teleportation energy laced to it, but how to use this?'

Making sure that no one was spying on him, he deftly hid the paper in his pocket and proceeded to consuming his American Blend Dark Coffee. Hiei had finished his coffee and as if on cue, Yuuma came rushing to their initial meeting spot, by the lamp post to the entrance of the parking lot. Hiei sighed and headed to meet his date.

_**Hours passed….**_

It was already dark as night came to settle in. They had been walking hand-in-hand as it was Yuuma's idea, then she dragged Hiei towards the park; saying that she wanted to see the fountain glitter in the moonlight. The two teens arrived at the location, Yuuma released Hiei's hand and skipped happily towards the fountain then turned dramatically.

"Hiei-kun, I have a request for you." Yuuma said cheerfully. "To celebrate our first date?"

"What is that request?" Hiei stated dryly.

"I want you to…" Yuuma trailed cutely, then-

"Die?" Hiei cut-in. "Seriously…"

Yumma was dead shocked, her mouth moved but no words came out.

"When will you transform, Yuuma-chan?" Hiei stated cooly. "I've been dying to see your true form."

"H-H-How did you know?" Yuuma's voice was replaced by a sultry and womanly tone.

"Since our first meeting." Hiei replied. "I knew then you had an ulterior motive."

Yuuma flinched; then started to laugh seductively after a few moments as a bright flash of pinkish light enveloped her entirely. Yuuma's body started to change; filling out and added height, she had lost the younger version of herself and now had taken the form of a mature woman, her clothes disintegrated and black leathery strips erupted from her back which wrapped around her seductive body. The dress she was wearing for the date had been replaced magically by a leather bikini which roughly covered her modesty.

"Care to explain your ramblings dearie?" Yuuma spoke in a seductive tone.

"How would I start this." Hiei stated coolly, then crossed his arms. "Okay. First, you chose the wrong set of student uniforms; why? Because I got kicked-out from that school, and no one- NO ONE, dared to get close to me from that school because of my dark reputation."

Yuuma's left eyebrow twitched.

"Second, your scent gave you away." Hiei smirked smugly. "You were the one that followed me to my apartment."

Yuuma's left eyebrow twitched again, knowing fully that Hiei had been playing her from minute one.

"Enough of this!" Yuuma snarled. "I am Raynare, I was tasked to kill you because you have a sacred gear that could pose a threat to us."

With that, the same pinkish light appeared on Raynare's right hand and suddenly warped itself, forming a crude spear of light. She wasted no time and threw the light spear towards Hiei who evaded it with ease. It went on like this for a couple of minutes, Raynare would sometimes summon two to three light spears in rapid succession and fire them towards Hiei who kept dodging. Raynare was starting to lose her composure as she felt her energy reserves slowly getting depleted, then rage took over her being as she saw the smirk on Hiei's face.

"Why don't you just stand still and die!" Raynare screamed in a frustrated manner. "How could YOU a human move like that?!"

"Practice." Hiei deadpanned. Then charged Raynare whose eyes went wide as Hiei's fist connected to her stomach.

The fallen angel folded over, clutching her belly as she struggled to hold her dinner. Waves of pain rocked her as she felt the impact of Hiei's punch. She pushed her strength towards her wings and lifted herself to the skies, looking back, she noticed that Hiei did not leave his last location but instead was just standing there, taunting her- His smirk wider than before.

Raynare snapped as her rage took to its limits; she formed another light spear, then flung it towards Hiei- but at the last moment, channeled some of her remaining energy towards the spear which answered her intentions as it broke into hundreds of smaller pieces, each having the length of six inches and an inch in diameter. The shards of light suddenly hurtled at blinding speed, Hiei barely evaded becoming a humanoid pin-cushion, but took one on each leg and one on his chest, barely missing his heart.

"Hahahahaha! Gotcha! You smug bastard." Raynare cackled triumphantly. "I must admit, you proved to be worthy opponent. It has been quite a while since I faced a man capable of making me sweat."

Hiei was still standing however, albeit a little shaky, due to the shards sapping his strength. Then pain surged to every part of his body as Raynare dispelled the shards that were impaled on him, causing blood to spurt from the gaping wounds.

"You know I will kill you." Hiei stated confidently despite of his wounds. "I never let go of a target."

"Then I shall ensure your death." Raynare spat, throwing another light spear at Hiei which struck an inch lower to his previous chest wound, penetrating to his back by a few centimeters.

"If you want someone to blame for you death," Raynare paused. "Blame GOD for implanting you with that sacred gear."

She then took one last look at Hiei's form which had now dropped like a wet noodle on the ground, blood pooling allover.

'If that fight went a little longer…' Raynare pondered. 'It could have been bad for me. Damn, brat. Did not know he would be such a challenge.'

Then laughing victoriously, Raynare took to the night skies and sped away from the scene. The moment she left, Hiei's form crumbled into a purple sludge; bubbling away as it evaporated, a figure then emerged from the shadows of a nearby tree and limped towards the open.

"Tse..." Hiei indignantly spat. "For her to be fooled easily by a Spectral Dummy- And she even missed the slug I placed on her."

Raynare's eyes failed to see that at the last moment, Hiei had switched with a Spectral Dummy of himself, a trick common to assassins and thieves from the Nightmare World. The other was when Hiei subtly implanted a Terraka Slug; one of the many kinds of creatures that scatter across Hiei's world of origin. He then pointed to the sky, where Raynare had disappeared behind some clouds.

"I will come for you Raynare." A malicious smile formed on Hiei's face. "And I will fulfill my mission."

The wounded warrior then flexed his arms and his neck, exhaustion from minor blood loss and the effects of the light shards slowly catching up to him. He sat on the pavement, extending his wounded legs and leaned back, propping himself up on his hands; the wounds he'd taken had now stopped bleeding, but were still fresh. Hiei decided to rest for awhile, thinking that he'd have to painstakingly travel to his apartment on foot- which was quite a distance from the park.

Hiei looked-up towards the peaceful and starlit skies, a serene feeling rushing over him. Then a thought struck his mind…

"To think of it…" Hiei trailed while absentmindedly tracing stars with his eyes. "The date would have been a blast if it were not that bitch."

He huffed a defeated sigh, and shook his head smiling.

"If I were to have a girlfriend…" Hiei thought out loud. "I wish it will be Rias Gremory."

No sooner than the words escaped his mouth, the flyer which he had forgotten and stuffed in his pocket glowed an eerie red and disintegrated into nothingness. Hiei felt the sudden surge of energy, but calmed his senses as he saw a magic circle appear to his right. The energy coming from the circle was warm, welcoming and very familiar. The circle then floated in mid-air and split into two, the lower half fell gently and affixed itself to the ground, while the other continued a few meters up and in the middle; another circle appeared which warped and formed a humanoid figure. After the light cleared and the magic circle disappeared, the figure that had appeared came into view; a very surprised Rias Gremory.

'So that was the magic word!' Hiei exclaimed inwardly.

"Yo!" Hiei merrily greeted, not minding to move from his relaxed position. "Sorry for accidentally dragging you here."

Rias elegantly recomposed herself and walked towards Hiei who stayed in his former position. She smiled and kneeled by his side.

"This is a surprise." Rias cheerfully stated. "You have been wounded by a fallen angel's light spear, but you survived. Let alone move and talk."

"I guess this would be a great time to explain why your people are following me around." Hiei said in a friendly manner.

Rias' brows went up slightly, a hint of surprise on her face. Then she gave Hiei a childish smile-

"I have been monitoring your movements." Rias plainly stated. "You have shown potential, and the fact that you have attracted the attention of a fallen angel despite being human proves you have something of great importance."

"Sacred Gear." Hiei stated flatly, taking note of the astonished expression Rias had. "Oh, that crow blabbered about it."

"I see." Rias answered. "Then I will be straightforward with you."

"I want you in my peerage." Rias followed, sounding unsure. "You will make the House of Gremory, and my peerage stronger."

"And how would that be possible?" Hiei answered, tossing Rias a quizzical look.

"I will have to reincarnate you as a devil." Rias said plainly. "You will be reborn as my servant."

At this, Hiei thought deeply; weighing the pros and cons. Rias could see the dilemma Hiei is going through, but said nothing. Deep in her heart, she was hoping- then moments later; she sucked in a breath as Hiei was slowly nodding his head.

"I accept." Hiei said.

Rias exhaled the breath of air that she had been holding. Her joy went leaps and bounds as manifested by her voice…

"Great!" Rias exclaimed. "Now, I will put you to a deep sleep; I'm afraid at you're current state, you might experience pain because of the fallen angel's light still present within you."

"You amaze me." Rias further pressed. "I don't know how or why, but light still lingers in your body. Normal human bodies would have gotten second degree burns but light would pass off their system quickly."

Hiei smiled and nodded knowingly, and lay on the ground, while Rias made gentle hand gestures and ominous red energy glowed on her hands; Hiei's body relaxed as he began to feel the effects of Rias' sleep spell. Slowly, his body became more relaxed as he felt his strength slowly fade; his thoughts trailed to Rias' words… 'Normal human bodies would have gotten second degree burns but light would pass off their system quickly.' …

'She thinks I'm human…?' Hiei's mind drifted. 'Boy, she's gonna be in for a surprise.'

Then finally, Hiei succumbed to deep slumber.

_**Moments later… **_

Rias Gremory had intently focused her gaze on the young man that lay on the ground before her, he was totally an enigma- yet she decided on a gamble. She watched the rhythmic rise and fall of Hiei's chest as he was lost in the throws of sleep. She had been, for the past minutes; trying to figure out which Evil Piece would fit Hiei. She had tried Rook first, but the piece was rejected, Bishop and Knight Pieces were also rejected. She was desperate; almost all of her pieces had been rejected and she was sure she had recited the resurrection chant and performed its ritual perfectly. Rias frustratingly sighed; she had only eight pawn pieces left-

"Well…" Rias said doubtfully. "Here goes-"

The moment Rias tried one pawn piece on Hiei, something unheard of happened. The Pawn piece cackled with energy, which was answered by the seven remaining pieces by floating towards Hiei and forming a circle just above his chest. Rias watched the scene fascinatingly and was further shocked as all eight of her pieces started to shake violently. Raw demonic energy manifested as miniature lightning streaks dancing across the pieces as if the pieces themselves were communicating. Rias, at a loss for words was planted on the ground, baffled beyond her wildest imaginations as she looked on. After a few minutes, the pieces started to warp and then change in color.

"Mutation Pieces!" Rias exclaimed. "All of them!"

Then the transformed pieces gently rested on Hiei's chest and sank. Rias stuttered in disbelief as she had experienced a rare event- no! SHE was the first devil in the rich history of devils to have experienced such…. Then gently, she scooped up Hiei's head and rested it on her lap, caressing his hair in a passionate manner. She let it linger for a few moments, pride was bursting within her chest, whatever Hiei was, she was definitely sure that he would become the strongest pawn.

_**Meanwhile; In another part of the Underworld….**_

One dark creature made its way in a cave on top of a high mountain. The creature had stone-gray skin and was humanoid in form; except for the six horns that adorned its head and eyes that were maliciously red. Bony protrusions adorned its shoulders and parts of its chest, longs arms that ended in massive claws and powerful legs that could crush or obliterate a human in one kick. The creature had a long, bony tail that ended with a bone-spear tip. The creature's goal was in the cave, dark as it is, but it was no problem to creatures of darkness.

The creature marched on, clear on his goal, confident that no other creature was present and block his path. He had eliminated others that were trying to make it to the top of this mountain, the others- just died along the way. What secrets that lie within this cave will soon be in his grasp. With that in thought, a broad and evil smile formed on the creature's lips.

_**The following day…**_

Hiei awoke early; he stirred on the bed, but his chest felt a little constricted. The early morning light had begun to stream in the sole window of his- room? He blinked. He looked around. Everything was out of order, his eyes fell on a grand drawer-cabinet.

'Women's items. Definitely not mine.' He thought.

Then he realized he was not in his apartment. He was about to get out of bed when he felt someone stir next to him. It was just at that moment he noticed an arm was draped over his chest. Hiei's eyes traced the feminine arm and his vision stopped on the thick sheets that was crumpled next to him. Whoever was the owner of the arm was under that blanket. Intrigued, Hiei slowly moved his right hand and gently removed the intruding female arm. He then stealthily made his way out of the bed, and upon attaining his liberation from the comfortable prison….

'WTF?!' Hiei inwardly cursed, shock rattling his brain. 'Why am I NAKED?!'

His eyes quickly streaked around the unfamiliar room and finally found his clothes neatly stacked on a stool on the far corner of the room. He quickly darted towards the stool and had managed to put on his lower garments when he heard the other person stir on the bed. Hiei mechanically turned his head towards the bed, just in time to see the hand smooth over the spot where he had been. Then the hand prodded over frantically; then stopped, the owner of the hand shot up from the bed- pushing the sheets off, and the scenes that followed after will forever haunt Hiei's thoughts…

"R-R-Rias-s-senpai?!" Hiei stuttered while pointing a shaking hand towards the person on the bed. "Why are you NAKED?!"

And for the first time in his life, Hiei stuttered like a lost child. Rias on the other hand had a worried look on her face, but was replaced with relief when her eyes spotted Hiei standing just to the foot of the bed. Quivering with shock…

"Ara?" Rias said with a hint of surprise. "You seem to be doing well after getting wounded?"

Hiei then remembered last night's events and made a brief self-check. He had noticed that the wounds were perfectly healed, being a guy who was almost constantly fighting- he had known that he healed fast. But not to the point of perfectly healing in a couple of- hours? Hiei mentally noted to ask Rias how long had he been out. Then he slowly returned his gaze towards Rias; dark-red eyes met blue-greens as master and servant held each other's gazes.

"Where are we?" Hiei asked warily.

"My apartment." Rias replied calmly. "Actually, my family owns this apartment building and is exclusive to devils only."

"Why did you bring me here?" Hiei added.

"I did not know your address." Rias said innocently. "So, I brought you here."

"Why were we naked?" Hiei followed; gaining a little self-confidence, and slowly sat cross-legged on the floor.

"Oh, that." Rias paused and adjusted her position on the bed. "I had to heal your wounds. To do that, we must both be naked to maximize skin contact and allow more of my magic to transfer to your body in lesser time."

Hiei blinked at Rias' statement but accepted it nonetheless. Then he remembered that Rias was still naked and he was half dressed; Hiei turned around swiftly to give her privacy.

"Ufufufufufu… Gentlemanly are we?" Rias coaxed playfully. "You know, if you want to look at my naked body… you may."

Hiei hacked as he choked on his saliva; but nonetheless regained his composure. He shrugged-off Rias' playful comments as to maybe she was testing his self-control or just trying to gauge his morals. Hiei would NOT get his honor tarnished by making Rias Gremory think he is a lecherous fool.

"Okay then…" Rias trailed, a hint of disappointment on her voice. "I'll just go and take a shower."

Hiei did not move from his spot and spoke no word. He just gave a quick nod then stayed still, but in a few moments, his body stiffened as he was not prepared for Rias embracing him from behind. Hiei felt two round; fleshy "pillows" press on his back, and whatever those were… He felt his back rejoice. Rias then nestled her left cheek on Hiei's right temple, while caressing his left cheek with her right hand. Her left arm wrapped around Hiei's body and her free hand was caressing the spots where he had been impaled with the light spear.

"You will make a good servant." Rias whispered to Hiei's ear. "And I will be a good master."

Hiei swallowed nervously; Rias giggled happily, amused at his new servant's antics.

_**Minutes later….**_

Hiei was seated at the Living Room of Rias' pad. She was really neat in tidying up, as expected of a person coming from noble birth as she was. It had seem that every nook and cranny of her spacious living space is maintained spotlessly clean. He had been waiting for Rias to finish showering and preparing herself for school when he decided to take the liberty of exploring around. Oddly enough, there were no family pictures of sorts in this apartment. As he waited, Hiei's thoughts traveled to the "scripted" duel between him and Raynare.

'I hope she will lead me to him.' Hiei thought darkly. 'Then I shall take pride in taking his life.'

'For all the suffering and pain he's caused.'

'There shall be retribution, and that I will ensure.'

As dark thoughts ran through Hiei's mind, he was unconsciously tightening his fists; his finger joints and knuckles popping from the strain. His thoughts were stopped when he sensed Rias' warm energy enter the Living Room, his dark thoughts were then washed away as a soft hand gently rested on his left shoulder. He turned to see Rias with a refreshing smile on her face, the smile that spoke volumes.

"Are you alright?" Rias asked. "I called but you did not answer."

Hiei blinked.

'Was I so deep in thought?' Hiei mused. 'I didn't hear a thing.'

"Uh… yeah?" He stuttered. "I must've spaced-off awhile."

"I've already finished cooking our breakfast." Rias said in a concerned tone. "Something bothering my adorable servant?"

At this, Hiei's mind reeled. Rias definitely a way with words that sends a man recounting his worthless life.

"No." Hiei quickly retorted. "Was thinking of some- things. Nothing to worry about."

"Well, if that's the case…" Rias said seductively. "Come. Let's have breakfast before we go."

"Uhh… I'd have to pass…?" Hiei said uncertainly.

"Mou…" Rias pouted. "Even devils need proper nutrition before going to school."

"I could manage really…" Hiei refused in an embarrassed manner. "Sorry for being such a hassle."

Rias stamped her right foot on the tiled floor of the Living Room and passed Hiei a glare; hands on her hips, right brow raised. Hiei paled a bit, yes- Rias IS beautiful, elegant and warm, but she also has a scary side. The young man could only nod awkwardly in resignation to her proposal; which Rias beamed ecstatically and turned elegantly, her crimson locks flowing like silk as she sashayed towards the dining area.

Hiei blinked. He stared for awhile at Rias' retreating form; dumbfounded. For a minute she goes ballistic, then goes her way happily like a schoolgirl. Shaking his head in confusion, Hiei surrendered in trying to find an answer to the question that plagued most men- "Can you understand WOMEN?". Trudging mechanically, Hiei headed towards the dining area…

_**On another side of the town…**_

In an abandoned shrine located in the forested and secluded area at the far end of Kuoh Town, Four beings were engaged in a merry conversation, three of them were recklessly shredding off feathers that were black as night from their wings, as said wings shook from uncontrolled laughter. The fourth being was red in the face and was giving the other three a glare that would be enough to parch a rainforest.

"Seriously, Raynare…" A female voice chirped. "That guy took you that long to end his life?"

Raynare shot the owner of the voice an icy stare; the owner of the voice was quite shorter than her, around five-foot four with blonde hair that reached her back and kept in place with ribbons; blue eyes that were catlike and her most interesting feature was her outfit. The short female fallen angel looked like a girl in her early teens and was dressed in gothic-loli-maid outfit.

"Can it Mittelt!" Raynare spat. "Urgh! Give me a rest, the three of you!"

Mittelt just covered her to suppress her growing giggles and wave a dismissive hand at their comrade. While the other two were laughing boisterously; Raynare slumped on the chair that she was seated on and planted her face on her hands. Tick marks steadily appearing on her head; as the laughter of her comrades echoed through the old crumbling shrine.

Their conversation was stopped when a human dressed in black trench coat accented with gold trimmings and a wide-brimmed hat excused himself. The man had a ski-mask to hide his identity, exposing only his eyes and outh.

"Raynare-sama." The man greeted, then gave a polite bow.

"What is it this time?" Raynare passed the black-clad stray exorcist a tired scowl. "This better be important."

"The nun has just left Italy and will be arriving in a few days." The stray exorcist replied.

"Good." Raynare said sternly. "Is the Altar for the ritual ready?"

"We will be finished setting it up by tomorrow." The man crisply replied; eliciting a pleased nod from Raynare.

"Excellent." Rayare beamed. "We will do this quickly, so as not to draw the attention of the devils here."

"Yes. Raynare-sama." The black-clad exorcist bowed crisply then left the area.

"This is a crucial phase." Raynare stated. "Be vigilant as there might be complications. We cannot afford to lose this chance."

The other three Fallen Angels acknowledged their comrade's words and spread their wings and flew away after casting low level masking spells on themselves; leaving Raynare along in the shrine.

"This sucks!" Raynare spat. "What am I going to do with this free time?!"

The lone female fallen angel lazily traced her gloomy surroundings with a deadpan stare; silent as a tomb, not even mice squeaking nor morning creatures making sounds. The occasional chirping of birds to the distance could be heard; coupled with the light echoes of the morning winds, which added to the gloomy atmosphere of her surroundings.

Then her vision caught her right hand, she sensually licked the index and middle finger of said hand….

"Who says I can't have fun alone?" Raynare told herself. "Okay girl, let's turn up the heat."

Moments later, lewd sounds emanated from inside the gloomy shrine…..

**[End Chapter Two]**

* * *

><p><strong>[Author's Notes]<strong>

Well… done and done… comments are welcome….

"abcd" – normal dialogue

"abcd" – background dialogue/ ambiance sounds

'_abcd' _– thoughts

**["abcd"] **– telepathic conversation


	4. Chapter 3 - Intro to a Devil's Life

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Highschool DxD and Yu Yu Hakusho. All my thanks to the original authors of said series for presenting to us awesome works.

**Chapter Three: Introduction to a Devil's life.**

_**Somewhere in Town….**_

Rias and Hiei were waking together towards school. The former was beaming with an amused smile, while the latter was in his usual carefree mode, Rias brown school bag slung over his shoulder by his left hand. Hiei never got accustomed to the Kuoh standard bag, instead he opted for a heavy duty back-pack. His face was expressionless but his mind was in a whirlwind.

'_That was the best breakfast I had in years!'_ Hiei pondered. _'She's a damn good cook.'_

Hiei stole a quick glance at the young woman casually walking at an arms' length in front of him. The gentle sways of her hips were hypnotic, the flow of her crimson hair in the wind was calming to the senses. His thoughts wandered to a few hours earlier; He and Rias spent some time in her kitchen, after she had showered, she had taken to cooking breakfast for both of them. He had declined the offer in an embarrassed manner, but she insisted- "Even devils need to go to school with proper nutrition." she said. Finally, his imagination took the better of his self….

_-[FLASHBACK]-_

"Oi! Slow down!" Rias exclaimed, noticing that Hiei had been rapidly inhaling his food. "There's still plenty of food, and we're not running late. No need to rush."

Hiei slowed down his pace immediately…

"So? How is it?" Rias asked.

"Uhm…" Hiei stuttered. "Its good. Best breakfast I had in years."

They were eating a western breakfast consisting of pancakes with maple syrup and butter, plus toast and pineapple jelly to the side; some fried eggs and bacon. It was the first home-cooked meal, well prepared and expertly done. Hiei had been living off on today's instant meals or ready-to-eat packs, the breakfast that Rias had prepared was like striking a goldmine.

"I'm so glad!" Rias exclaimed. "It was a simple western breakfast."

"Its really good." Hiei replied. "To be honest, it's the first home cooked meal I've tasted."

Hiei's revelation strummed Rias' womanly inquisitive instincts. She had been speechless for a few moments while observing the guy on the opposite side of the table, her new pawn. He was concentrating on the food, now eating at a regular pace but was taking huge chunks off the plate. Rias' right brow shot up, she then decided that it would be a good opportunity to get some background info on her servant.

"May I ask a few questions?" Rias asked hopefully.

"Ask ahead." Hiei replied uncaringly. "You are my master, I will answer anything you ask."

"Okay…" Rias trailed. "Let's start with your parents."

"Parents…" Hiei blinked and spoke in a deadpan. "Does a group that raised you count?"

Rias' brows knotted in confusion. Hiei's reply came in honestly and without a slight trace of emotional outburst. She could only nod as words left her. Now, all she could do is wait for Hiei to reveal the details.

"I was raised by a band of thieves and cutthroats." Hiei replied plainly.

"What?!" Rias said in a shocked voice. "What do you mean?"

Rias was now standing; and leaning over the table, her hands supporting her. Her womanly traits were battling for supremacy with her devil ones within her.

"From where I came…" Hiei paused, and a faraway look manifested in his eyes. "I was called an _Imiko _in our village, thus I was pitched off a cliff two days after I was born."

Rias gasped as another wave of shock came to her. Then her legs lost their strength, and she plopped on her chair. Her mouth still agape and was now staring at Hiei with shock. The latter on the other hand was in his usual manner and continued to finish his food.

'_Imiko?! Cursed child?!'_ Rias thought, intrigued by Hiei's story. "Please continue."

Hiei sighed and looked towards Rias, peering at her lazily.

"I was born in a village of women." Hiei stated in a cool demeanor. "I don't know how, but the one tasked with tossing me over that cliff missed."

"I think she was trying to get me to fall on the rocks." Hiei continued. "Instead, I fell on the river below which carried me towards another settlement downstream and was picked up by a thief washing his feet."

"Village of women?" Rias said with shock. "How could they do something so- So TERRIBLE?!"

Hiei just shrugged uncaringly…..

_-[END FLASHBACK]-_

Hiei was shaken out of his thoughts as he felt an arm intertwine with his right, he looked and saw that Rias had taken to his side and was leaning her body on his. Her left arm gently hooking to his, he slowly tracked her arm with his eyes and came to focus on her face which had a look of pure concern. Hiei felt his cheeks burn, and time seemed to slow around them.

'_Her eyes…'_ Hiei pondered. _'I'm lost….'_

"Are you alright?" Rias asked. "You suddenly spaced-off."

"Uhh… Yeah?" Hiei replied uncertainly. "Nothing to worry about…. Buchou…?"

"Are you sure?" Rias asked. "You know I am willing to share your burdens."

'_Are you really a master?!' _Hiei's brain reeled. _'Why would a master care for the musings of a servant?'_

Hiei just nodded dumbly, lost in Rias gaze. She gave him a light giggle in return, but did not let go of his arm. Together, the two teens headed towards the school gates arm in arm. It was at that point that Hiei noticed they were nearing the school, he tried to break free from his master's grasp but failed when Rias gripped his arm tighter. Sighing in defeat, Hiei braced himself for the dreaded _"School Rumor Mill"…._

_**Moments later….**_

"KYAAAAAA!" came a girlish scream.

"I-I-I-It can't be!" a male student's followed.

"How could she go with Hyoudou-kun?!" another male student's voice.

"NOOOO! Rias onee-sama!" came Murayama and Katase's chorused scream.

"A dark chapter in Kuoh Academy…" came another male student's voice.

A lot of other ramblings arose, though fell on deaf ears as Rias did not mind any; though Hiei was another case. He was getting annoyed as every second passed; he was about to lose himself. Then he felt Rias loosen her grip. They had finally entered the main school building and were now at its lobby. Hiei handed Rias her school bag who received it politely then walked away elegantly, she had gained a respectful distance when she turned towards Hiei who was following her with his eyes.

"Oh, I almost forgot." Rias spoke with a smile. "I will send someone to pick you up later."

Hiei bowed respectfully and watched her as she made her way to the top of the stairs. Hiei felt another energy in close proximity but did not heed it as it seemed non-hostile, but he could sense that the figure was observing his and Rias brief interaction. Then….

Hiei ducked and swerved to the side as a fist went flying harmlessly inches above his head. The _"attacker"_ sprawling a bit as the laws of gravity played its role. He turned almost instantly and came face to face with his _"assailants"_.

"Yo! _Ecchi Knights!_" Hiei spoke calmly, emphasizing on the late part. "Good morning."

"As good friends and allies…" Motohama stated calmly. "You have the duty to inform _US,_ your brothers; the nature of your relationship with Rias one-sama."

"Tell us! ... TELL US!" Matsuda had now gripped both of Hiei's shoulders. "What magical spell have you used upon Rias onee-sama…!"

Hiei just tossed the other two with a tired gaze. He also noticed that a small crowd of students were now gathered, obviously waiting for his answer. Hiei shook his head and massaged his temples in annoyance.

"Tse…" Hiei spat indignantly. "She must have fallen for my roguish charms and bad-boy nature."

All students on the lobby fell comically as if pressed down by an invisible hand. All of them did not expect such line to come out from Hiei's mouth- True, Hiei was known for being the silent, mysterious guy type; but joking was out of his character… or so the student body thought.

_**On the balcony overlooking the lobby….**_

Two young women were looking down at the developments with interest. They spoke in hushed tones towards each other while observing the events below; It seems that the students were now able to recover from shock, Motohama and Matsuda were the first ones to get on their feet and being single-minded as they were, resorted to physical means in venting their frustration and were trying to hit Hiei with punches but were hilariously out-classed as the latter was _"dancing" _gracefully on his toes, evading every punch thrown- much to the shock of the other human students witnessing.

"So, you really got him to join your peerage, Rias." Sona Sitri said plainly. "He's quite a wild card."

"Oh, he's fine." Rias replied happily. "Secretive to some point. Carefree. But answers with honesty to every question I throw at him."

"That sounds like a person trained on being interrogated." Sona stated professionally.

"I guess it has connections with how he was raised." Rias replied in a sad tone.

"What do you mean?" Sona asked in a surprised manner.

Rias just turned towards her long-time friend and gave her a sad but knowing smile; she said nothing, then turned towards the hallway leading towards hers and Sona's classroom; leaving behind a gaping Sona on the balcony.

Sona turned to look towards the three boys that were their point of interest a while ago. With a raised brow, she looked at the interchange amongst the three males with half-interest. Her Devil hearing was able to pick-up the conversation of the three.

"How can you move like that?!" Matsuda exhaled, panting with exhaustion. "Are you also a sports super star like me?"

"No! I bet he is an alien in human form!" Motohama said. "He's a devil in disguise."

_Sona twitched at that statement._

"No. You both are just slow as snails." Hiei said in a deadpan, then turned around towards the stairs.

Motohama and Matsuda followed Hiei with gazes that betrayed disbelief. They decided to rest for a while and recover their strength before finally following the same route Hiei took towards another day of classes.

_**Later in the afternoon…**_

It was an uneventful day, Hiei was lazily gazing out the window adjacent to his seat. He was waiting for Rias' messenger as she had told him earlier. Hiei was thinking that some divine entity was at work in the shadows and was blessing him with peace, as Motohama and Matsuda were _"kind"_ enough to let him be. His eyes darted towards the two; Motohama and Matsuda were snickering to themselves and were occasionally glancing towards the members of the Kendo Club that were in their class. Hiei released an exasperated sigh as it would not take a telepath to read the minds of Kuoh Academy's Ecchi Knights.

Hiei returned to observing the scenery outside the window when moments later he sensed a demonic presence; then all of the females in their class were screaming their heads off. The males were giving of disapproving grunts and the occasional whispers of _'Die!'_ or _'Get Lost.'_ Then all the ruckus died down and were replaced with shocked gasps from almost all in their class.

"Excuse me?" came a polite male voice. "You are Hiei. Hiei Hyoudou right?"

Hiei turned towards the source of the voice; neatly combed blonde hair, blue eyes and to Hiei's estimate was as tall as him. Hiei further noticed that everything on the guy was neat, his uniform, the shiny gleam of the school standard leather shoes- everything. It was like the guy was the beacon of neatness.

"Yeah." Hiei replied in his usual tone. "That's me."

"Ah. Allow me to introduce myself." The guy politely offered. "My name is Yuuto. Kiba Yuuto of Class 2-A."

'_So this is the guy; the Prince of Kuoh Academy Motohama and Matsuda keep bitchin' about.'_ Hiei thought. _'I could see why.'_

Kiba smiled in a beaming fashion, and the girls in Hiei's class squealed with unfathomable happiness. It was fortunate that they had a vacant period or the teacher would have a fit.

"What do you want?" Hiei asked lazily.

"I was sent by Rias Buchou to pick you up." Kiba replied in a polite manner.

Hiei gave Kiba a quizzical look for a few moments, then nodded knowingly and got up with a sigh. He picked-up his back pack with his left hand and slung it over his left shoulder and followed the blonde male towards the exit.

"_Traitor!" _Motohama spat comically.

"_Hiei-kun even got the attention of Kiba-kun!" _a girl in their class exclaimed.

"_No Kiba-kun! Hiei will be a bad influence!" _another girl chimed.

Oddly enough, Murayama and Katase did not comment on him and Kiba walking together.

"Ey, Kiba." Hiei spat indignantly. "Can we hurry it up. I might break someone's nose in if this keeps up."

Kiba just passed Hiei a polite smile, but was still walking in a refined and gentlemanly manner to Hiei's dismay. Both teens walked for a couple of minutes, Hiei enduring the shocked gasps and blunt comments from girls they pass along the way. They had reached the old school building, which was built in an elegant western European architecture and entered, Hiei took notice that the building was smaller than the new school building and only had three classrooms on the ground floor all of which were locked and one main staircase. Both teens then made their way up the stairs and turned to the right. Kiba then stopped in front of a double door made of polished red oak adorned with intricate carvings.

"Here we are." Kiba announced in his usual tone. "The Occult Research Clubroom."

"Whats locked in that room there?" Hiei asked, motioning towards a locked double door on the opposite end of the hallway they were in.

Kiba smiled nervously and gave a shrug. Hiei saw the uneasiness Kiba felt and deduced that whatever was locked behind that strange door was above the blonde's _"paygrade"_. Letting it slide for the moment, Hiei waited patiently as Kiba knocked softly on the door and called…

"We're here… Buchou…" Kiba said.

"_You may come in Kiba-kun."_ A sultry voice emanated from the inside of the room.

Kiba then gently opened the doors and slipped inside, Hiei following suit. Upon entering the room, Hiei's eyes darted around, taking in the sights. The room was grandly designed, magic circles etched on the floor, runic seals drawn on a blackboard to a far wall along with some text that were written in some old language which Hiei presumed was forgotten along history.

Hiei also noted the grand antique desk with a great chair behind, the same set you could see in some rich person's study room. On the desk were papers neatly stacked on the left side and some pens were neatly arranged. A medium sized bookcase filled with books of all sorts stood behind the desk and chair. The room was also accented with heavy velvet curtains.

Two expensive looking couches and a coffee table were arranged in the middle of the room with some cakes prepared as well as tea. Overall, the room was lit with candles that were held in place with grand candleholders affixed to the walls; giving the room an eerie effect.

Hiei then noticed a person was seated on the couch to his left, she was eating some chocolate and were ignoring his and Kiba's presence in the room. Hiei finally noticed a shower with someone in it to the far corner of the room to his right, the silhouette deemed it was a young woman.

"Ah, I guess you've already met Koneko-chan." Kiba said. "Koneko-chan?"

The young freshman girl turned slightly towards Hiei and gave a slight but polite bow while being seated.

"Good afternoon, Hiei-senpai." Koneko greeted in a monotone then returned to eating her chocolate.

Hiei acknowledged her greeting with a slight nod.

"Bucho? Your clothes are ready." A sultry voice said to the one currently taking a shower.

"Ah, thank you. Akeno." Rias said in the shower. "Just hang them on their usual place."

Hiei turned just in time to see the _Yamato Nadeshiko_ hang a set of girl's uniforms on a hanger, then turned towards him. Hiei could see delight in her eyes upon seeing him.

"Ara, Ara… Ufufufufufu" Akeno said merrily. "Hiei-kun. I am Akeno Himejima, the Vice-President if the Occult Research Club. I am very pleased to be of your acquaintance."

The well-endowed _Fukubuchou_ made a very polite bow towards Hiei, highlighting her _assets _which jiggled in a very healthy manner. Hiei on the other had just replied with a crisp bow of his own but said not a word. He was just floored to see that members of the Occult Research Club were the most popular figures of the school.

"Ara, Ara…" Akeno said in her usual tone. "Hiei-kun seems to be the silent and strong type… ufufufufufu…"

Akeno's merry yet sultry tone is slowly strumming male instincts within Hiei's being, which he suppressed with the use of his chivalrous side. He composed himself; pocketed his hands and put up his poker face.

"Ah! Hiei and Kiba are here." Rias happily stated. "Then we could start the meeting for today."

The other members of the Occult Research Club including Hiei turned towards Rias as she emerged from the shower, fully clothed in their school's uniform for the girls. She proceeded to move to the front of the grand desk and sat on its top.

"Take your seats and let's start." Rias said. "I will first introduce our new member, Hiei Hyoudou."

The other students clapped welcomingly as Hiei just shrugged dismissively. Rias then motioned for everyone to be silent as she prepared her next lines to be said.

"Hiei, I welcome you to my family, you are now a Gremory." Rias said in a cheerful tone. "I know that by this time you already know our true nature."

"Everyone in this room are devils." Hiei stated in a deadpan.

"Mou.. Can you be more lighthearted?" Rias said with a pout. "We're not bad people."

Rias then proceeded with her lecture on Devil Hierarchy and Devil society. Surprisingly, Hiei listened intently to every word that Rias said and would occasionally nod in understanding. He became interested in how being a devil comes around and its pros and cons. Rias mainly focused on the light topics in her discussion, mentioned topics such as promotion within society, classes and such.

_**A few minutes later… **_

Rias lecture ended perfectly, Hiei now had a brief background on his new life. He was pondering on long term plans as a reincarnated devil, his thoughts rotating occasionally to the part of Rias' lecture that reincarnated devils have a chance in becoming _'High Class Devils with servants of their own…', _His musings were interrupted when the chessboard on the table with intricate pieces caught his attention. Slowly hovering his left hand over the pieces, he was able to sense potent devil magic within each pieces.

'_Interesting.' _Hiei thought. _'These things look like average chess pieces but are laced with strong magical properties.'_

The other club members looked on with interest over Hiei's weird actions. They would raise their brows in confusion or surprise when Hiei would nod occasionally at the chess set and mutter some incoherent lines.

"Ara? Caught something interesting?" Rias inquired.

"These are not normal chess pieces." Hiei stated plainly. "They have traces of demonic energy within them."

"Ara, Ara… Ufufufufu." Akeno giggled. "It seems that our _Dark Shogun-san_ could detect magical energy."

"That's cool Hiei-kun." Kiba said in his usual polite tone. "It's extraordinary for newly reincarnated devils to sense that."

"…Creepy…" Came Koneko's monotone.

Hiei just shot the other members with a puzzled look. Then he turned to look at Rias with the same expression, oddly, Rias was looking at him with pride and- _admiration?_

"I'm surprised Hiei." Rias finally said. "You are right. Those pieces are my Evil Pieces."

"Evil Pieces?" Hiei said, with a half glare. "A little explanation please…. Buchou?"

Rias beamed a beautiful smile towards her new pawn. She pulled herself fully over the table and was now fully seated on its surface, her skirt hiking up; revealing lacy purple underwear which Hiei had trouble shaking off his head. Rias further shifted her body so that she would have a comfy feel on sitting without a backrest.

"Evil Pieces are used to reincarnate humans to devils." Rias said. "Those pieces you see are the products of the Evil Piece System developed by us devils."

"Why is that?" Hiei asked.

"It is actually because of the fact that Devils reproduce slowly." Rias stated sadly. "Because of the Great War between the factions that had reduced all sides to near extinction, the Evil Piece system was thought-up by the devils to recuperate our numbers."

"We're at war?" Hiei asked in a calm manner.

"Yes. It has been going on for centuries." Rias stated flatly. "We are currently in a _"mutual"_ ceasfire status with the other factions-"

"As all factions involved do not have enough resources or manpower to deliver the needed push for a decisive victory." Hiei interrupted casually. "I get it. We are in a stand-off."

"I'm impressed." Rias said happily. "My, my, such an intelligent servant I have! I'm definitely lucky to have you join my peerage."

Hiei blushed slightly at Rias' words.

"What other factions are we talking about?" Hiei inquired further.

"Well, one of the factions you've already met." Rias replied in a distasteful tone. "The other would be the Angels."

"So it is a three-way stand-off." Hiei stated in an _'as-a-matter-of-factly'_ manner.

Then, Rias suddenly straightened up clicked her left thumb and middle finger as a realization hit her.

"Hiei, I just remembered…." Rias trailed. "You know why that fallen angel tried to kill you. Right?"

"Its because I have this thing called a _Sacred Gear_." Hiei replied in his usual tone. "What is a Sacred Gear anyway?"

"Sacred Gears are artifacts created by God of the Bible and implanted in selected humans." Akeno stated. "Most sacred gears could only affect the human realm, giving some humans increased agility, intelligence or battle prowess."

"Yet some sacred gears have the power even to be a threat to us Devils and the other factions." Rias continued. "They are called the Longinus Types and are extremely rare; with only thirteen in existence."

"For you to have attracted the attention of the fallen angels…" Akeno said in a calm tone. "You must have a high tier Sacred Gear."

"What." Hiei spat indignantly. "They're too sore against people with these Gear things?! Don't they have wielders of such artifacts?"

"No." Rias plainly stated. "It is still a mystery as to why only humans are born with Sacred Gears."

"Devils and Fallen Angels could gain Sacred Gears by taking it when its wielder dies." Akeno chimed in. "Or from humans that are born with Sacred Gears and reincarnated as Devils."

"So, that fallen angel tried to kill me so she could take my Sacred Gear?" Hiei exhaled in disbelief.

Rias shrugged in a manner depicting she has no clue. Hiei nodded knowingly, though a sinister smiled slowly worked its way on his lips. A few moments of silence dawned over the group as each pondered different scenarios in their heads.

"Is there any way I would know what type of Sacred Gear I have?" Hiei asked suddenly, breaking the silence.

"Oh! Good thing you asked." Rias replied. "If you could stand up please."

Hiei followed as instructed and moved towards the more spacious area of the room.

"Now, concentrate on directing your energy throughout your body." Rias droned. "That way we could determine where your Sacred Gear is implanted."

Hiei closed his eyes and channeled his _Yoki _in small amounts throughout his body, along with the thoughts of finding the sacred artifact. He felt a slight tingling over his left hand followed by a burning sensation. Hiei broke his trance and brought his left arm to his front for inspection.

"What was that…" Came Koneko's monotone voice. "I just felt something."

All eyes were on Koneko, still seated on the couch but was intensely staring at Hiei who just shot her a light smirk; entirely dismissing her queries. Hiei then channeled enough _Yoki_ solely to his left arm, which shimmered with a bright green aura for a couple of seconds; everyone except Hiei shielded their eyes from the bright glare.

After the green light died; an object that looked like a metallic alien frog with one green eye covered Hiei's left hand. The metallic artifact to Hiei's inspection seemed to be made up of a special metal; the _"eye"_ was actually a green jewel. Upon further inspection of the artifact, Hiei could see thin inscriptions on its edges, which glowed an eerie green from time to time.

"That is a _Twice Critical_." Rias stated plainly. "It doubles the user's power every ten seconds; quite a common Sacred Gear among warriors actually."

"That's it?" Hiei deadpanned. "That crow killed me for this?"

"I don't know." Rias said thoughtfully. "Fallen Angels might be brash when it comes to fighting, but making a mistake in their targets is unheard of."

"There might be more to it." Rias countered. "I'm just saying that your Sacred Gear looks like a Twice Critical; but with the Fallen Angel factor, it might be something else."

"How do I take it off?!" Hiei grunted, while trying to pry the metallic object on his hand.

"Ara…" Akeno intervened. "You just _will_ it to disappear."

Hiei immediately stopped what he is doing and gives Akeno a dumbfounded stare, then returned to look at his Sacred Gear. Huffing lightly, he thought of _"hiding"_ the offending object which heeded his thoughts and shimmered in a green light, totally disappearing to who knows where.

"Good." Rias said. "Enough of that for a while. On to the basics of becoming a Devil- Akeno?"

Rias motioned towards her Queen, who gave a polite nod and stood. Akeno proceeded to raising her hands above her head- then a magic circle appeared next to Hiei who plainly stared at it. The magical circle shone with a bright flash- then dissipated; in its place were two medium-sized boxes filled with flyers, which Hiei picked one to inspect.

"These are the same as that _minion_ gave me." Hiei plainly stated.

His words left Rias and the others gaping in surprise.

"Hi-Hiei-kun, Y-You knew that the one who gave you the flyer was not a human?" Kiba asked.

"Yeah. I sensed that _she_ was not a human." Hiei spoke in a deadpan, not bothering to look up from his inspection of the magical flyer. "Many ways to skin a cat."

Koneko flinched at that; giving Hiei the _"look" _making Kiba form a sweat drop on his forehead and a nervous smile as he felt the killing intent emanating from their youngest member.

"So." Hiei said, looking towards Rias. "What do I do with these?"

Rias immediately recovered from her state of surprise and gave Hiei a knowing smile. She moved towards Hiei and handed over a gadget. Hiei returned the piece of paper to its former box and accepted the object that Rias held in her hand. It turned out to be some sort of navigating instrument-

"That is a _Desire Finder version 4_ ™." Rias explained. "It homes in on a person with strong desires."

Hiei raised a brow as his mind attempted to connect the dots.

"Flyer. Demonic GPS. Devil nature." Hiei said. "I get it! You want me to be your errand boy and hand these out to people who have strong desires."

Rias was beaming with happiness. The other Occult Research Club members were regarding Hiei with pride.

"Once again, you surprise me. Hiei." Rias said in a sultry manner. "Yes and No. All devils undergo this stage in their lives. To gain contracts. This is just a temporary phase; consider it a proving ground. Not being some errand."

"How." Hiei retorted.

Rias cleared her throat and followed with another lengthy lecture on the Devil Contracting procedures. Hiei, being trained in following orders; listened with interest.

_**Hours later…**_

It was already nightfall, Hiei had used his inhuman agility to silently and swiftly jump from rooftop to rooftop across the town of Kuoh. He had already finished dispatching the mass of flyers around town and was making his way towards his apartment. Hiei had taken a different route this time, partly because he had come from the other side of town from dispatching those simplified summoning circles. His route eventually brought him to the park where he had fought Raynare; the fountain in the center of the park caught his attention- and he decided to take a short break and watch the fountain glimmer in the moonlight.

When suddenly the night sky distorted; it was like looking towards at sky while underwater, Then an aura engulfed the whole area-

"What is this?" A gruff male voice came from the shadows. "A lone devil."

Hiei sighed in an annoyed manner and turned towards the direction where the voice came from. A tall man of foreign features was calmly walking towards him; dressed in a dark brown trench coat over a black gangster suit with a matching black fedora hat. He had raven colored hair underneath the hat, dark blue eyes that shone with malice. Hiei was unperturbed at his presence though…

"No Master nor Mate is nearby." The man said. "You must be a stray."

The man who looked like he came out from a 1940's gangster film started to chuckle smugly, continuing his confident pace towards Hiei, the heels of his leather dress shoes making crunching sounds on the pavement echoing through the stillness of the night.

"Then it will matter none if I kill you!" The man declared; raising his right hand wherein a ball of bluish light flashed and quickly formed into a spear- which he wasted no time in chucking towards Hiei's direction.

The spear of light travelled true, its path straight; the air whistled around it as the projectile's velocity displaced air molecules. Then it hit- bypassing through its intended target; and lifted it off the ground due to its force. The spear continued to fly and finally impaled itself on the fountain structure, pinning its target; the cascading water fizzling as it was being evaporated by the heat from the light spear.

The fallen angel was about to cackle in victory when he noticed something was off; he squinted his eyes and saw that it was not a body impaled on the fountain structure- but a jacket. Its owner seem to have switched it at the last moment.

"Impossible!" The male fallen angel spat in a shocked tone of voice. "He was ju- _urk!_"

His words were interrupted by a fist slamming to his side with a force that off a wrecking ball. The fallen angel folded over in pain- but before he could fall to the ground, a barrage of fists showered his body, hitting his face, chest and abdomen in a repeated manner; all with surgical precision. The whirlwind of punches was ended with a spinning kick which struck his chest and sending him flying a few meters away- or more, if his body had not hit a large tree which shook upon impact, sending leaves falling to the ground.

"Tse…" Hiei spat indignantly. "How boring."

_**Far from the park; **_

_**Rias' apartment, Exclusive Residential Area, Kuoh Town…**_

Rias was in her room, the night was still young and she had decided to spend some time reading an old book on Sacred Gears when she felt a barrier was raised. Its energy signature was distinct and she was able to recognize it….

"Fallen Angels…" Rias exhaled.

Then a teleportation circle was opened in her room; and out came a distressed Akeno with Kiba and Koneko in tow.

"Bucho!" Akeno cried in distress. "Hiei is in trouble."

_**[End Chapter Three]**_

_**[Author's Notes]**_

"abcd" – normal dialogue

"_abcd" _– background dialogue/ ambiance sounds

'_abcd'_ – thoughts

**["abcd"] **– telepathic conversation


	5. Chapter 4 - Ruffling up some Feathers!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Highschool DxD and Yu Yu Hakusho. All my thanks to the original authors of said series for presenting to us awesome works.

**Chapter Four: Ruffling up some Feathers.**

Hiei stood confidently, he knew that those punches would not be enough to kill the fallen angel. He was idling by as he waited for Dohnaseek to recover. Huffing playfully as if whistling out a tune, and counting mentally while he was at it. Then-

A pained grunt was heard; Dohnaseek had somehow managed to get back up on his feet, unsteady as his body was still re-orienting with the world. Then he shook his head to finally blow the dizziness away.

"Took you long enough." Hiei said nonchalantly. "Come on, I haven't got all night."

"Why you little punk!" Dohnaseek seethed, and spat a glob of blood.

"But… Yes! Yes! Yes! ..." Dohnaseek followed through, his eyes twinkling with a maniacal streak. "This was what I have been waiting for."

"A fight." Hiei said in an uncaring tone. "Then come and here and get it."

"I have been waiting for this a long time!" Dohnaseek exclaimed. "You know… The rush that surges through your body when you are in combat."

"I know the feeling." Hiei said in a deadpan.

"Ah!" Dohnaseek said excitedly. "A fighter who has experience!... But I have survived a WAR boy!"

"And that _Battle Lust_ will kill you one day." Hiei interrupted. "I've seen many of your kind."

"Finally! Someone who understands!" Dohnaseek gleefully gloated. "It will be a pleasure in killing you… _Devil_-kun!"

"Wow. Only amateurs let their _Battle Lust_ take control and rot their brains." Hiei spat distastefully.

Hiei's line was answered with a blue light spear aimed for his head, which he simply evaded by tilting his head to the right a little; the spear missing by an inch. Dohnaseek used that as a cover to close the distance between him and Hiei, his speed amplified by his wings. The fallen angel proceeded to whip his own combination of punches; to which Hiei easily blocked or evaded.

"Seriously, for a self-proclaimed war vet?" Hiei taunted. "Is that all you got? I'm amused."

Dohnaseek grunted, and added some kicks to his combinations. It was still to no avail a Hiei plainly evaded his strikes. Strain was evident on the fallen angel's body, sweat was starting to trickle on his forehead and still- he had not connected any kick nor fist at his target.

The fallen angel suddenly broke his tempo and jumped backwards whilst summoning two light spears with his right hand, he drew his arm back for the throw when-

"_Urk_?!" Dohnaseek grunted painfully.

Hiei suddenly appeared to his right side and had connected a strong right cross to his abdomen, the force knocking the wind out of Dohnaseek- Hiei followed with a strong right straight; hitting the fallen angel on the left side of his face, the blow spun the fallen angel's body as he was falling to the ground; his light spears dissipated.

Dazed and in a disoriented state, Dohnaseek tried to push himself to stand up- but was pinned by Hiei who straddled him and grabbing the front of his tattered suit by his left hand. What followed was a flurry of punches to the fallen angel's face, repeated strikes like a jack hammer- Hiei's punching had been so fast that it could no longer be determined whether it was the first or the fourth punch that knocked the fallen angel out, his eyes rolled-up in his head which was violently tossing around like a basketball being bounced repeatedly because of the striking of Hiei's fist.

Then Hiei stopped his onslaught, his right fist still raised; checking his opponent who had been out cold for a while. The fallen angel was a mess; his entire face was badly bruised, his breathing was labored- like a man waiting for his final draw of breath. Hiei slowly released the fallen angel's body, and stood. He backed away and studied the crumpled form of Dohnaseek with a tired gaze.

"Pathetic." Hiei deadpanned. "Though this one seems to be stronger than that bitch."

Hiei turned and walked away, he had only gotten a few feet away from where Dohnaseek lay when a magic circle appeared in front of him; a Gremory Magic circle. Hiei raised a brow questioningly as he started at the portal being opened. Then surprise flared on his face as Rias, Akeno, Kiba and Koneko emerged from the portal. What surprised him more was when Rias rushed him and engulfed him in a glorious hug.

"My servant…" Rias said and released the hug to look at Hiei's eyes. "Are you alright? I'm sorry. I did not know a Fallen Angel was close by."

She then looked over Hiei; and felt relieved as the only thing that was missing was his jacket. No bruises nor slight scratches; his Kuoh button-up shirt which was worn open was not even scuffed.

Hiei was about to answer when…

"Ara, Ara… Ufufufufufu…." Akeno wickedly giggled. "It seems that someone took quite a punishment…. Ufufufufufu…"

Rias and Hiei turned to where Akeno's voice came- Rias brows shot up in surprise, Hiei had a different expression as he was looking at Akeno; whose usual demure and merry expression was replaced by- _wicked pleasure_? Akeno was poking Dohnaseek's unconscious form with a stick. Kiba was right behind her, staring curiously at the knocked-out fallen angel.

"Fallen Angel…" Came Koneko's monotone voice.

Rias had recovered from her shocked and turned to Hiei.

"How?" Rias asked.

Hiei just replied with a shrug.

"You have a lot of explaining to do." Rias said with narrowed eyes, her face slowly nearing Hiei's.

Hiei however, unconsciously backed away and nodded dumbly. Rias sighed exasperatedly and smiled.

"I think we had enough for tonight?" Rias happily said. "Let's go. Akeno?"

"Ara? What are we going to do with sleeping _fallen angel-san_ here… Buchou?" Akeno asked, her right hand sensuously caressing her cheek which was now sporting a light blush.

"Let's let him be." Rias replied. "It won't help if we kill him or take him hostage."

"But still…" Rias added. "I'm curious as to what a fallen angel is doing within my territory."

Rias shelved her thoughts for another time then opened a magical portal then taking Hiei by the hand.

"Let's go. We all deserve a rest." Rias stated in a cheerful manner.

"Hai! Buchou…" The other Occult Research Club members; with the exclusion of Hiei, chorused.

The group proceeded towards the portal and were whisked away from the scene, leaving Dohnaseek unconscious on the park.

_**An hour later…**_

A woman was walking around the park cautiously, she had felt a barrier from one of their kind being raised within the vicinity. The woman was cautious as their kind was trespassing the territory of some High Class Devil. Their mission was supposed to be a _"Wet Works"_ type of operation; and compromise was to be avoided.

'_It was around here somewhere.' _The woman seethed inwardly. _'That barrier was used to mask our traces during a kill.'_

The woman of a tall and well filled figure gracefully yet cautiously treaded the park. Her high-heeled sandals clicking softly on the pavement, her eyes darting from corner to corner in case trouble arises. Then a faint energy trace-

"Dohnaseek!" She exclaimed, then hurried her pace towards the crumpled form of his comrade.

Upon reaching Dohnaseek, she knelt beside her comrade and inspected his body. She estimated ribs cracked, bleeding lungs and major bruises- What kept swirling in her thoughts was who? Who was the one that was capable of beating one of their kind. She pushed the thoughts aside as she managed to lift Dohnaseek's unconscious form. The woman unfurled her wings and took off towards the far side of the town.

_**Hiei's apartment, other side of Kuoh Town….**_

Rias together with her peerage had teleported outside of Hiei's apartment. She had intentionally wanted to see what mystery lies within each of her peerage's living space. Her thoughts were interrupted as Hiei yawned and stretched his arms.

"Okay. This is my stop." Hiei declared languidly. "Thanks for dropping me off here… Buchou…"

"Actually…" Rias trailed. "I was hoping you could give us a _tour_ of your place."

At this, Hiei turned sharply towards Rias; his brows raised in question.

"As King of the peerage, It is my responsibility to look-out for the well-being of my members." Rias said in a calm but authoritative manner.

Hiei sighed and slumped his shoulders in a defeated manner; he turned towards his apartment and took the keys from under the rug and fitted it to the keyhole of his door. Then he noticed that Rias and the others were standing too close for comfort behind him.

"Uhh… Buchou?" Hiei spoke in a tone that was on the border of doubt. "I think you and the others should step back for a bit and cast a barrier or something…?"

"Why?" Rias asked in a half-hearted tone.

"I kind of rigged this place with enough explosives..." Hiei said in a calm manner. "Lotsa thieves lurking around."

The other devils were stupefied from Hiei's declaration, yet still did not move from their spot.

"Fine." Hiei muttered. "Have it your way."

Hiei then proceeded with the tricky process of disarming his own triggering mechanism. It took a couple of minutes before an audible click from inside the door was hear. Hiei then breathed a sigh of relief. He stood and opened the door, motioning for the others to enter his living space.

_**Outside an abandoned church on the other far side of town…**_

The female fallen angel that had taken Dohnaseek's unconscious form had arrived and landed outside an abandoned and run-down church. She had strained herself from carrying the male; her arm muscles were now complaining and she was feeling a bit cranky. She had one of Dohnaseek's arm over her shoulders and was half dragging the male fallen angel towards the entrance of the church; when a figure emerged from the shadows and emitted a shocked gasp.

"Dohnaseek?!" Mittelt squawked. "Kalawarner? What happened?!"

"I don't know." Kalawarner said between strained grunts. "He was already like this when I found him."

"Quickly! Take him inside." Mittelt blurted. "I think those exiled priests still have some of those magical healing salves on them."

Tick marks formed on Kalawarner's head.

"It would really be good if you somehow HELPED me in carrying this- _Log!_" The taller female spoke irritably. "Grab his legs and let's get his unconscious ass to the ritual area and have the priests check him out."

Mittelt heeded the taller fallen angel's words and hesitantly grabbed Dohnaseek's legs, then both females carried the unconscious fallen angel to the underground chambers of the church that served as their makeshift base of operations…

_**Back in Hiei's apartment…**_

Rias Gremory stood at the Dining Area of Hiei's living space, she was crestfallen at how it was. The place was literally devoid of life, it was comparable to a dungeon as a matter of speaking. Broken tiles, dripping pipes- even the light at the living room flickered when Hiei flipped the switch. She recalled Koneko's dry comment on how the fluorescent light was on the edge of _dying_.

She had been planning of cooking a meal for their group and had taken the initiative in rummaging through the kitchen for ingredients. Sadly; there were none, it had seemed that Hiei had been living off instant food. Piles of quick-cook noodles and some canned food filled the cupboards. The refrigerator was also a sad story as the North and South poles of the Earth had more contents than the beat-up appliance. Rias had found it odd as Hiei's cooking range was working in superb condition, despite the lack of food items to cook on it. As a last resort, she used her magic to teleport in some ingredients from her apartment stock.

While Rias had started doing her stuff in Hiei's kitchen, the other teens were in the Living Room and watched Hiei with an expression that would read half interest and caution. Hiei had been laying out the blocks of C4 explosives that he had removed from every corner of the apartment.

"Uhhh… Hiei-kun?" Kiba said uneasily whilst still wearing a boyish smile. "Isn't this a bit… too much?"

"I think not." Hiei replied calmly. "These explosive were meant to level down the apartment should a break-in happens."

"Seriously? Is it really needed?" Kiba asked further, eyeing the numerous blocks of C4 Hiei was storing in wooden crates.

"Yeah." Was Hiei's quick answer. "Might not look much, but I have some items that humans should NEVER get their hands on."

"Like what, Hiei-kun?" Akeno chimed in. "What items are we talking about?"

"Items that came from my birthplace." Hiei deadpanned.

Then a healthy pause occurred as an enticing aroma floated into the air and caught their attention. All heads that were present in the Living Room turned towards where the kitchen should be.

"Ara, Ara…. Ufufufufufufu…." Akeno giggled. "It seems Buchou is cooking something delicious."

Then their musings were interrupted by growling. Its source Hiei's stomach which caused the owner of said organ to turn a shade of red and earning a healthy chuckle from Akeno and Kiba- Koneko was dismissing the amusing scenes as her attention was diverted between her bar of chocolate and a strange energy signature that came from the upper floor of the apartment.

Hiei then excused himself as he carried the two wooden crates filled to the brim with C4 explosives that were once rigged around his apartment; which Rias so vehemently insisted on having removed from the vicinity. He headed towards the second floor of his pad towards the guestroom that he had converted into a stockroom and his personal armory as well as a bio-containment facility. After he left the Living Room…

"Do you feel that aura?" Akeno said in a hushed tone. "Its another kind of energy."

"Yes, I had felt it a while ago." Kiba answered. "But its erratic. I can't get a good fix to its source."

"It's coming from upstairs." Rias suddenly cut-in, causing everyone to flinch a little then turn towards their crimson haired master.

"Well…" Rias trailed. "Whatever it is… We'll just have to ask Hiei about it after dinner."

"…Yokai…" Came Koneko's monotone. "The energy closely resembles a Yokai."

The other devils were shocked at the young girl's statement, considering Koneko was their sharpest tracker and that her aura readings are impressively accurate for a young devil.

"Now, now…" Rias dismissively said. "To the Dining Area everyone. I'll go get Hiei, then we could all eat."

Rias turned elegantly towards the stairs and disappeared to the upper level, the other devils proceeded towards the Dining Area of Hiei's apartment to occupy their seats.

On the upper level, Hiei was in his _"Stockroom-Armory-Lab"_ carelessly pushing the crates containing the explosives in an unused safe; punched in the codes to the electronic lock, and waited a few seconds for the audible _ping_ that indicated his codes were accepted and that the safe was locked.

He backed away from the safe and was standing in the middle of the room, eyeing every equipment that was present. The room was a mix of advanced technology and scrap, bits of electronic parts lie in a heap to one corner, tanks that contained _terraka slugs_ as well as other organisms not found on the human realm lined the left wall. A long wooden workbench with tools strewn allover in disarray adorned the facing wall and to the right wall were the safe and a steel equipment locker; wherein Hiei's _shinobi garb_ and _Yokai _sword were placed.

Then he felt Rias presence, he turned towards the doorway just in time for Rias to appear into view. Her eyes went wide with shock as she saw the state of the room.

"What is this?" Rias said in a crestfallen tone. "It's a total mess!"

"It's my small slice of heaven." Hiei stated plainly. "Here is where I spend most of my free time."

"What are those?" Rias inquired, pointing towards the glass tanks that contained something unknown to her.

"Those." Hiei echoed. "Some _things_ I use in research."

Rias was about to launch another tirade of questions but Hiei had cut-in by gently putting his hands on her shoulders and shoving her in a gentlemanly manner out of the room then closing and locking the door behind him. Rias however, was loving the fact that Hiei treated her as a woman and not a princess; even for that one moment, her heart fluttered and in the process forgot that she had initially come up to _"spy" _on the source of the mysterious aura.

The two teens made their way to the Dining Area and Hiei's eyes went wide as he saw a table full of food; he knew that he'd never done any stop for groceries during the week. He looked at Rias who just gave a beaming smile and proceeded to taking her seat. Akeno, Kiba and Koneko were already seated at the table waiting for their arrival. Hiei had hesitantly taken the only seat left unoccupied between Rias and Akeno, and as soon as he settled down on his seat…

"Itadakimasu!" Rias declared happily.

The young devils then proceeded to eating Rias' cooking…

_**Moments later…**_

The devils of the Occult Research Club were taking a break after a rich meal at the Living Room. Hiei could notice the awkward stares coming from Rias and Akeno; Kiba had retreated to reading a book he must have brought with him and Koneko was idly drinking orange juice from a glass while her eyes moved around the room; taking note of the peeling wallpaper on the walls. The silence was broken finally by Rias…

"Hiei." Rias called softly. "Do you mind if I asked you some questions?"

"Go ahead… Buchou…" Hiei replied in the same manner. "I think I owed you an explanation anyways."

"Okay…?" Rias trailed with brows raised. "How were you able to defeat that fallen angel without even using your sacred gear?"

At that moment, Hiei realized one thing…

"Physical force." Hiei said uneasily. "I forgot that I have a Sacred Gear…..? I should've tried out that Sacred Gear thing… Know what it does…."

The last part was literally drawled out by Hiei in an embarrassed manner and the other Devils crashed on the floor in shock.

"Y-Y-You mean to tell me…" Rias stuttered. "That you forgot your Sacred Gear and managed to defeat a fallen angel on Physical strength alone?!"

"Yes." Hiei said flatly. "That one was just too static in his movements. Too slow. Too predictable."

Then Akeno interrupted with questions of her own as Rias and the others were too stunned to ask further questions, shell-shocked by Hiei's revelations.

"Hiei-kun. I've been sensing some strange energies within this building." Akeno said. "Do you know about those energies?"

"Yokai…" Koneko simply cut-in with her monotone voice.

"Yes." Hiei plainly replied. "But I will hold my answer to that for some other time. I'm still _new_ to the group."

Hiei delivered his line in a stern manner, looking each Devil in the eye. Rias and the others who nodded in understanding. Rias however had a disappointed look on her face…

"Buchou…" Hiei called. "Know this, I might not yet be too trusting with my life story; but I will swear to you, as your servant… I will serve you loyally to the end."

Rias said nothing, but simply stood up and seated next to Hiei on the couch; then engulfed him in a hug, planting his face between her bountiful breasts.

"My servant." Rias said while caressing Hiei's hair. "My adorable servant."

Though Hiei had been plunged into an area with lack of oxygen, he felt the skin cells of his face rejoice with the sensation…

_**Meanwhile…**_

Some stray exorcists were busily hovering above Donaseek's bandaged form, the fallen angel was lying on a makeshift medical table and looked like a mummy as bandages covered half of his face as well as the entire upper body. The room was actually under the church and was formerly the wine and grain cellar where priests would stock emergency supplies for charity or calamity works. It had been secretly remodeled by some fallen angels to serve as a detachment in the town of Kuoh after the church had been abandoned; but its original fallen occupants upon coming to the realization that the town was already devil territory, packed and closed shop.

Raynare and her group under the orders of the fallen angel Governor Azazel re-occupied the structure to serve whatever purpose beneficial to their faction. Currently, the three female fallen angels were having a heated discussion just outside the room where their male comrade was being treated.

"What happened Kalawarner?" Raynare asked the taller female sternly.

"As I've told Mittelt, I don't know." Kalawarner replied. "Knowing Dohnaseek, he might have seen a devil and challenged _IT_."

"Idiot." Raynare muttered. "I guess he bit on more than he could chew. Dammit! This was supposed to be a covert mission!"

"What do we do now?" Mittelt chimed in. "As to what I see from Dohnaseek's misfortune, he must've encountered those High-Classed Devils."

"Hmm…" Kalawarner interjected. "Possibly. The devils must've left him as a warning."

"Curse him for being so stupid!" Raynare hissed.

Raynare closed her eyes and took a deep breathe, she stood silent for a while as she was deep in thought. The other females looked at her in anticipation, their thoughts were also in a whirlwind to the chain of events.

"We continue as planned." Raynare finally said calmly.

"WHAAAAT?!" Kalawarner and Mittelt exclaimed in unison.

"Are you out of your mind, Raynare?!" Kalawarner hissed accusingly. "The devils MUST have been alerted to our presence!"

"I know." Raynare replied coldly. "That is why WE should be more careful in our every step from this moment on."

"Ray? This is devil TERRITORY!" Mittelt squawked. "They should have _HUNDREDS_ of informants here!"

"I have thought of that, Mittelt." Raynare retorted coldly. "But the orders of Azazel-sama are absolute."

"How are we going to keep ourselves from being seen?" Kalawarner countered.

"We lie-low for a bit." Raynare exhaled. "This time, no stupid moves."

Raynare had said her line with finality. Looking at the other two who were floored with disbelief.

"Fine." Kalawarner spat. "I'll return to my apartment for the meantime and get some shower."

"I'll go with Kalawarner." Mittelt followed through. "Better to stick in pairs. Two heads are better than one they say."

Raynare sighed exasperatedly then nodded to the other two. Kalawarner and Mittelt then excused themselves and headed towards the exit, not before looking at Dohnaseek's sleeping form. After the other fallen angels had left, Raynare decided to check-up on Dohnaseek. She entered the makeshift clinic and found that the priests had already finished their handiwork and had already left to who knows where.

Raynare looked over the bandaged Dohnaseek; the priests' herbs and magical salves did their work. Dohnaseek was now breathing at regular pace and at a healthy manner; he was still unconscious, but to Raynare's observation- will make it through. Raynare had thought that whoever Dohnaseek encountered was surely someone who is a High Class Devil or along that line.

'_It had to be devils.'_ Raynare thought. _'The idiot really had it this time.'_

'_The problem is, WHO?'_ Raynare continued to mull in her thoughts. _'I hope it was not someone from the Devil-In-Charge's peerage, or it will be trouble.' _

The female fallen angel continued to sift over her mind for information on the _"Boss"_ of Kuoh. She had known that the town fell under Gremory territory and only knew the fact that the Devil-in-Charge was someone with crimson hair- not that it helped as anyone could color their hair as such. And to top it all, she was not yet an expert at sensing energies; High Class Devils should be able to mask their presence from others.

"Ah, Crap!" Raynare finally surrendered. "I sure hope that the Devils will count this as a random encounter."

She took one last look at Dohnaseek's sleeping form and turned away, she decided to go somewhere private and tranquil to clear her mind. Raynare changed to her human form and left the church…

_**Dimensional Border; **_

_**between the Lost Realms and the Human Realm….**_

One figure was furiously lashing at the energy matrix that served as a barrier to the portal leading towards the human realm. It had taken him some days to breach the first few seals that were erected to prevent his kind from easily passing through. Though the barrier would allow certain energies to pass, his kind was forbidden.

But the creature had found a small tear in the seal and was exploiting it. He knew that whoever had erected the seal had been long gone and that the portal has long been forgotten. He himself had chanced upon some bits of written manuscripts hinting to this cave, and had been spending his time in search for the location of the cave he was in now.

The creature used every amount of his _Yoki _against the seals, his attacks slowly making tears along the barrier. He had been repeating this tedious task for days and had been continuously working his way in. He had one thing in mind, and that was to reach the realm of humans. Soon his hunger shall be quenched, and never again shall he be content in the meat that was found in this wretched realm.

All his kind was obsessed with power, and there were legends that had stated that devouring human flesh would unlock their true potentials as the _Primal Yokai_. One thing was driving his body to his limits; one desire that he longed to fulfill, to feed on human flesh and gain power. He would soon be powerful enough, and when that time comes, he will conquer the realm of humans and be the envy of his kind….

For now, he must work. Slowly, but surely he will reach his goal as he felt the energy of the remaining barriers. He had felt four, a few more days of work; and he will be having his fill of human flesh.

_**Back in the Human Realm, **_

_**Sitri Aparment; Devil Controlled Residential area, Kuoh Town…**_

Tsubaki Shinra was still clad in her school uniform when made her way up the elegant staircase that led to the upper level of their spacious living space. Her steps were refined and calm, her expression stoic and professional. But her mind was in turmoil as to what she had witnessed earlier, she had made to the balcony on the second level of the apartment and headed down the right hallway, her eyes flicked towards the door of her room as she passed by. Her destination was the room at the end of the hallway, which was close-by. She stood by its door and gave it a gentle knock with her right fist.

"Come in." Sona's voice called from inside the room.

Tsubaki gently turned the doorknob and slid inside Sona's room. She was quite surprised as her King was literally immersed in paperwork. Piles of folders lay stacked allover her room, and on her study desk. Sona was seated and was apparently reading a file on the study desk and was looking at Tsubaki who had just entered.

"I have troubling news, Kaichou." Tsubaki said. "Its about Hiei-kun."

"Really?" Sona replied. "What have you learned, Tsubaki."

"Hiei-kun managed to defeat the fallen angel responsible for that barrier we felt earlier." Tsubaki said professionally. "Without the help of his Sacred Gear."

"What?" Sona blurted, louder than expected. "How?"

"It seems that Hiei-kun had only been using Physical force, Kaichou." Tsubaki answered in her usual tone.

"Are you sure Tsubaki?" Sona asked.

"I am sure. Kaichou." Tsubaki replied confidently. "I had not detected any energy spike coming from him. His speed is also noteworthy, Kaichou."

"What do you mean?" Sona asked in an intrigued manner.

"His speed is inhuman. Too fast even for a trained athlete." Tsubaki stated. "To my assumption, he is even faster than Kiba-kun."

Sona was agape at Tsubaki's revelations; though she had personally tasked her Queen to investigate the strange barrier that was erected within Devil territory, she did not expect that her other subject was also involved.

She had subjected Hiei to surveillance from Sitri informants that were human, as she suspected that Hiei's detection skills were exemplary. But her efforts always took a dead end- She did not like things that she knows nothing about. Sona was sure that Hiei was not human, but she had to have concrete facts to prove her theory.

Sona had also feared that Hiei was hiding some intentions that could possibly affect devil society- but what? She does not know. This also added to her frustration and the fact that Hiei had been recently added to her childhood friend's peerage who seemed to trust the _wildcard_ fully.

'_Damn you Rias.'_ Sona inwardly scolded. _'How could you trust someone instantly?!'_

Sona had remembered Tsubaki was still in her room, she looked towards her Queen who was patiently standing in the middle of her room, waiting for any further instructions. Sona sighed tiredly…

"That is all. Good work. Tsubaki." Sona stated softly.

Tsubaki politely bowed to her King and exited the room, closing the door gently behind her. The moment she left, Sona immediately returned to her reading, she had been researching everything about Hiei before her Queen's arrival and was getting frustrated. Hiei had no police records of any sort, quite out of place for a guy who was constantly involved in gang fights.

Hiei had also transferred from place to place very often, though this could be counted as due to his violent nature, his scholastic records were exemplary though. In every school Hiei had attended, his grades were uncannily perfect; a grade A student that gets expelled due to gang related issues.

Sona clicked her tongue; never had she seen such a colorful record pasted on a student. She read more materials that were related to Hiei and eventually got more frustrated. Tired and stressed, she arranged the folders and stacks of reports on her desk and decided to retire early for the night.

_**[End Chapter Four]**_

_**[Author's Notes]**_

And another chapter down….

"abcd" – normal dialogue

"_abcd" _– background dialogue/ ambiance sounds

'_abcd'_ – thoughts

**["abcd"] **– telepathic conversation


	6. Chapter 5 - Day of the White Tigers

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Highschool DxD and Yu Yu Hakusho. All my thanks to the original authors of said series for presenting to us awesome works.

_**Chapter 5 : Day of the White Tigers.**_

_**Nighttime, Hiei's Apartment...**_

The other devils had already left for their respective living areas, leaving Rias and Hiei at the latter's apartment. Hiei had been observing Rias from where he had been seated, she was at the kitchen and happily cleaning and rummaging about in the small space. Hiei had wondered if cleaning a servant's kitchen was also part of a King's day to day affairs.

Hiei continued to observe the crimson haired woman; she at peace with what she was doing, arranging some plates- wait? Plates?! Hiei noticed the recent addtions to his kitchen; It was at this moment he had noticed that a rice cooker was on top of the previously barren counter. A simple rack with cups, glasses and other utensils was standing near the sink.

_'Where did all those come from?!'_ Hiei inwardly shouted. _'She must've used some devil magic to make thos__e__ things appear.'_

With a heavy sigh, Hiei continued his quiet observation of his master. It was like Rias is behaving like a housewife; that thought brought a light flush of color to his face. But seriously, Rias had been acting like a plain housewife- or a caring girlfriend. Hiei dismissied this as maybe a womanly trait. Gathering his resolve, Hiei stood from the couch and headed towards the kitchen.

"Uhh...Buchou..?" Hiei asked in a stuttered manner. "Where did all of these come from?"

Rias turned towards Hiei in an elegant fashion, and sported a smile.

"From my house." Rias replied merrily. "In the underworld, that is."

"Don't you think your parents would get mad about this?" Hiei prodded. "These items look expensive."

"My paren'ts won't mind at all." Rias answered confidently. "Besides, Devils love luxury. AND, It would reflect upon the house name if someone part of the family lives in shambles."

Hiei just stood there, mouth agape. His brain trying to digest Rias' words.

"Really." Rias said with finality. "You are now a Gremory devil. Thus- under Gremory care, and WE will not allow a family member living under minimal conditions."

"There must be some kind of payment for this in exchange." Hiei said calmly. "Will it be my soul?"

"No." Rias plainly said. "Its not your soul."

"Then what." Hiei deadpanned. "I would like to deal with this _payment_ sooner to get it over with."

"Actually, it is not payment; but Contracts." Rias explained. "Contracts are also a basis for a Devil's success in society, the more contracts you earn the higher the chances of you being promoted to the next rank."

"How do I form a contract?" Hiei asked. "Should I gather human souls?"

"No." Rias answered. "Do you remember the flyers you gave away?"

Hiei just nodded to Rias inquiry.

"Those magic circles will activate and become a _summon _to the Devil that handed out the flyer." Rias droned. "In reality, contracts are deals done with humans in exchange for something of value. If a payment is recieved after a devil fulfills the desire of the _summoner._.."

"A contract is formed." Hiei finished.

"Yes." Rias said. "I'm planning for you to start getting contracts next week."

Silence ensued between the two teens as Hiei was suddenly lost in thought; he was mulling on what kinds of dealings will he encounter. He had been experienced in darker forms of _contractual_ work, but this will be the first time he would be undertaking devil contracts. What was in those dealings? Hiei was left in his imagination.

"Don't bore yourself thinking about the outcome." Rias suggested plainly. "I'm sure you will do fine as time goes by."

Hiei just stared at his King who was giving him a reassuring smile.

"For now, I shall go back to my apartment." Rias said. "See you at school tomorrow. Don't be late, and be sure to get some breakfast."

With that, Rias left Hiei's apartment via magic circle.

Left alone, Hiei turned off all the lights in the lower floor of the apartment and proceeded to his room on the upper level. He entered his room and unceremoniously plopped on his futon, he had never been fond of those soft beds and was comfortable in sleeping on traditional Japanese futons.

"Contracts." Hiei said to himself. "Once again I'm having contracts."

Hiei stared blankly at the ceiling of his room, his thoughts focused on the tasks of _devilhood_ looming on the horizon. Then he pushed those thoughts aside, he still had his priorites; and those priorites are more important to him than contracts. Truly, he had accepted to become a devil partly because of curiousity and partly- to further his investigation in connection with his true intentions in coming into the human realm.

Hiei felt that he was getting close to answers, soon he will have his vengeance...

_**On another part of town...**_

A figure dressed in a dark shinobi garb had been trailing a human stealthily. He was cautious to stay in the shadows, though his subject posed no danger of sensing his presence, the figure still aired on the side of caution. He had been investigating reports on humans suddenly going missing along the outskirts of Kuoh town. The recent victim had been one of the Gremory contract holders that suddenly dissapeared without a trace.

The figure continued to follow the human that had entered through the gates of an abandoned mansion on top of a hill overlooking the town. The human was an average Japanese male, about 5'7 tall and of slender build; he was nervously trekking the unkept lawns of the mansion which was of Victorian era design. Though fear coursed through his being, the human kept on moving.

The mansion was formerly a property of some wealthy individual that lived all by himself, he passed away some years ago and with no relatives to take over the huge house, it was abandoned. No one took interest in the property due to rumors of it being haunted.

"Come in!" A sultry female voice echoed from inside the mansion. "Let me give you what you desired most."

"Y-Ye-Yes." The human replied shakily. "I-I-I'm coming in."

The human proceeded to push the grand double door and slipped inside the mansion- whilst the dark garbed figure that had been following him still stayed to the dark corner of the lawn which provided a good visual to the entire lawn. As soon as the human dissapeared through the doors, he made his way to one of the windows closest to his position, closing the distance from where he had once hid as fast and stealthy as he could. The mysterious figure was just about peer through the window when-

_"Auuurrrrrgggghhhhaaaaaa!" _

An agonzised scream broke through the stillness of the night. However, the mansion was quite the distance to the town and the scream had faded into the winds; no one except the stealthy spy to hear its plea. Quickly, the shinobi peered through the window and managed to get a peek at what was inside.

It was dark in the abandoned mansion, but his enhanced vision did not make the darkness a hindrance. His eyes went wide with surprise as to what he saw...

"A stray." The spy told himself in a hushed tone. "This should be brought to the Archduke's attention."

With his discovery, the spy quickly fled the scene and vanished into the shadows...

_**The Following day...**_

Hiei had been casually walking towards Kuoh Academy, he was a few blocks away from the school and was taking his time walking and enjoying the sights along the way. He had been thinking of last night's events; his battle against that fallen angel and Rias' generosity. Hiei had also planned on how whe would cover the entire town to quickly finish-off dispatching those flyers.

He had been so engrossed in his thoughts when he noticed that he was already standing on the other side of the road across Kuoh Academy's main gates. Hiei also noticed a crowd of students, all males gathered by the gates. They were wearing school uniforms of a different school and _hakimachis_ with the japanse word for _"__White Tiger__". _

_'Great.' _Hiei mentally deadpanned. _'More amateur gangster wanna-be's. This should be interesting.'_

Hiei decided to observe the ongoing commotion from atop a tree where he could have a good view of what was happening on the other side being blocked by the crowd...

"You delinquents are not supposed to be here." An elderly male teacher declared sternly. "Return to your school and study your lessons."

"Aw, you're no fun old geezer." A gangmember sneered. "We were just checking out if the rumors that this school has larger girl population is true."

"This school was formerly an all-girls school and we recently opened as a co-ed." The teacher explained. "Now, if that satisfies your question. Leave. You are disrupting the flow of classes here."

"We the _White Tigers_ have decided to stay awhile. Geezer." The same gangmember announced. "We might even have a chance to get girlfriends here."

"Leave! NOW!" The teacher declared with force.

The gang did not heed the elderly man's declarations and instead burst into fits of laughter. The other gangmembers had now entered the school gates and were standing in a semi-circle around the teacher.

"We promise we won't cause trouble. Old geezer!" A gang member taunted. "If we find this school interesting, we might offer it protection from the other gangs. With a small token of course."

The commotion was starting to get rowdy, other teachers were also starting to gather near the crowd. Students also gathered in small groups at a respectable distance from the tension.

"I WILL NOT ALLOW THAT!" The elderly teacher spat, close to shouting. "LEAVE THIS CAMPUS ALONE! THE STUDENTS HERE ARE NOT DELINQUENTS!"

Another round of laughter erupted from the gang.

"Look!" one gangmember pointed to one of the groups of students. "It is really true! Kuoh Academy is flooded with beautiful young women!"

A chorus of sighs of admiration and cat calls floated from the other gangmembers.

"What is going on, Nishi-sensei?" Sona asked as she walked towards the elderly teacher.

"Stand back Souna-chan." The teacher warned. "These delinquents are causing trouble."

Sona with her peerage who were also the Student Council of Kuoh Academy had arrived at the scene, each of their members a devil in disguise. They were pretty calm even at the face of the numerous juvenile delinquents that were present.

"Wooooohh..." A gang member cooed rudely. "So, you are the _Kaichou_ of this school. CUUUTTIIEEEE!"

"I would like to request from you to leave the school grounds immediately." Sona spoke coldly. "You are disrupting the peace and order of this school."

Sona's calm demeanor and her words echoed like wildfire through the Kuoh Academy students who were close to the gathering. Whispers of admiration floated from both the male and female population of students.

"Souna-chan, stay back!" a female teacher said. "Let us, Teachers deal with these delinquents."

"Now, now" a baritone voice echoed. "Let us all be friends."

A tall guy about 5'8" in height emerged from the gang. He strode in an arrogant manner and had a smug look on his face. The guy walked towards Sona bowed deeply infront of her, he then drew himself to his full height and towered over the young _Kaichou_.

"I am Goro." The guy introduced. "Takahasi, Goro. Leader of the _White Tigers_. At your service, _Kaichou_."

Sona studied the guy infront of her, he was tall, skin a bit tanned and he had a light scarring on his face; one over the tip of his right brow and another slightly on the right side of his jaw. His eyes were dark blue, his hair brown a shade closer to black. The guy had a good muscle tone; as his school uniform hugged his body. He would have been quite a charmer, if not for his arrogance and uncouth behavior. The guy had a hand offered, inviting for a hand shake; which Sona ignored.

"If you are the leader of these hooligans, tell your people to leave this school in peace." Sona spoke in a authoritative tone. "The students of this school do not want to be a part of your... _protectorate_."

"Aww...!" Goro drawled. "Don't be so cold _Kaichou_. Maybe... I'd help you _loosen up_."

Goro's insinuative words infuriated every Kuoh student within an earshot; students were now making their way towards the _White Tigers, _taking the lead were the Kendo Club and Baseball Club.

"We will not let this go by!" Murayama the captain of the Kendo club screamed. "We will not have you tarnish Souna-senpai."

"Get your filthy hands off _OUR_ Kaichou!" The captain of the only club with an all-male members commanded.

The White Tigers responded by fainting a charge and shouting taunting _"warcries"_ against the Kuoh students that had banded together, causing some of the students to loose their resolve flinch. Others backed off- in fear of a serious beating coming from the invasive gang members.

The gang erupted in laughter to the student's attempt at scaring them off, though most of the Kendo Club members and the Baseball Club members held their ground, the gang knew none of the students were thoroughly experienced with streetfights. They were like sheep braving up against wolves.

"All of you!" Sona ordered to her fellow students. "Stand back. Do not stoop to their level."

"But Souna-Kaichou-" Murayama started but was cut-off by Sona in mid-sentence.

"As student council president. Do not get yourselves involved with this... _ruckus_." Sona said with finality.

To make matters worse, Goro closed his distance with Sona and cupped her left cheek with is right hand, then traced his finger along her jawline and ended at her chin. Sona did not flinch nor react to the uncalled actions, but stayed unfazed. At this, Kuoh Academy students who witnessed the feat grew into a fit of anger as one of the school idols was being tarnished by outsiders.

"I'll be gentle with you, Kaichou." Goro drawled wolfishly. "I promise. You'll be my Queen."

Sona then noticed a flash of movement to her right; she knew it would have been Tsubaki, her intuition was proven correct as a wooden naginata whipped over, only to stop at a hair's width from Goro's throat.

"Oh! We've got a bold one here..." Goro trailed, undaunted by the weapon at his throat.

His face still had not lost the smugness; then he realized that his own followers were somewhat drooling, sighs of admiration and sweet-nothings floated from his members. Intrigued, Goro followed the length of the wooden naginata and came face to face with Kuoh Academy's _Fukukaichou_.

"B-b-b-o-ssss!" one gang member stuttered. "I think i'm in LOOVEEEE!"

Shocked gasps of marvel and admiration exploded from the students of Kuoh who had witnessed their Fukukaichou's show of skill. Tsubaki's fan girls and boys were literally spurting tears of joy at the sight of her.

"This school is surely a paradise..." Goro said while eyeing out Tsubaki. "Your name miss...?"

Tsubaki replied by pushing the practice Naginata against Goro's throat; applying pressure, enough to cause discomfort and send the message across. The gang leader's reply was a smug smile and tried to parry the offending piece of wood, but Tsubaki held it in place.

"Wohhh! Miss beautiful is aggressive..." Goro marveled. "Persistent!"

The two teens then were locked in a staredown; Goro's steely arrogant stare against Tsubaki's Stoic and emotionless one. Then-

"Tsubaki. Stand down." Sona commanded. "These bunch of hooligans are below us."

Though hesitant, Tsubaki lowered the naginata and proceeded to stand beside her King.

"Now. Leave." Sona spat at Goro. "And do not show your presence here again."

Though she was calm and had her poker-face on, Sona Sitri was boiling with anger within. She had been holding up her temper to the moment. She knew with her powers these humans would be nothing- but her family had made a firm statement on the usage of Devil magic in the human realm. Basically, they were restricted to their _"Human" _skills in dealing with human problems; and this intrusion was one of those instances.

_**Outside Kuoh Academy...**_

Hiei was still perched on the branch of the tree he had climbed, his sharp ears had picked-up every line of conversation that was exchanged by the Student Council President Souna Shitori and the White Tigers gangleader. He had found it amusing and at the same time irritating that Souna, a High Class Devil and that immaculately beautiful Queen of hers were not using their Devil Magic.

It would have made short work of these miscreants and less wasted time on his part. It was not long ago that Hiei had picked-up on the fact that Rias and Souna had some-sort of a relationship- childhood friends perhaps? And he was sure that Rias and her peerage would intervene sooner or later, meaning, he would also get dragged in this _childish_ activity.

Then; at the corner of his eye, Hiei caught the familiar sight of Crimson tresses floating in the breeze at a distance and was moving hastily towards the crowd...

_'Damn it...' _Hiei inwardly cursed and jumped off the branch.

_**Meanwhile...**_

Goro was about to make another smart speech when the sound of someone grunting in pain followed with a body hitting the ground echoed. Every pair of eyes turned towards the source-

"Who do you think you are?!" an enraged gang member shouted. "You knocked-out Hiro-san!"

"He was in my way." Came the all too familar deadpan. "I'll be late for my second class if he did not move."

"Who do you think you are? Tough guy?!" Goro shouted from his position. "Another whelp trying to show-off to my beautiful Queen here?"

Goro declared while motioning a thumb towards Sona who just rolled her eyes in annoyance; then those same eyes went wide as the the crowd of gangsters spread out to encirle the intruder, allowing some space to view the identity of the fearless challenger.

"Hmm... You could say _Bodyguard_." Hiei replied calmly. "But that would sound just _cheesy_."

"What?! You are MY Queen's _bodyguard?!_" Goro mockingly stated. "Then I'll just have to replace YOU!"

"Actually, I'm _hers_." Hiei deadpanned while pointing to someone behind Sona.

Every head, student, teacher and gang member turned towards the direction indicated by Hiei's finger and came to see Rias Gremory who had just arrived, wearing her usual smile albeit a tinge of pink tracing her cheeks. Kiba and Koneko to either side of Rias and Akeno following suit.

"Ara, ara... Ufufufufu..." Akeno giggled. "It seems we have bad boys to be _punished_."

Sweatdrops formed on every devil present, Akeno was definitely in her "S" mode. However, it had another effect on the White Tigers as most of their members were either drooling or haveing nosebleeds.

Goro's head snapped towards Hiei who was eyeing everyone of his followers in an uninterested manner.

"You. What is your name?" Goro asked. "I would like to know your name so we could splatter it on the walls of this school after we send you to the nearest hospital."

"Hiei." came Hiei's cold tone.

Shocked gasps erupted from some of the _White Tigers_.

_"Hiei Hyoudou!" _one gang member exclaimed. "The _Hiei Hyoudou_ that single-handedly beat _Shiro's Hellguards?!_"

Hiei turned towards the owner of the voice. He was a young man, possibly a year younger than he was; a bit scrawny, pimple-laden face, spiky hair dyed green. He was shaking nervously, as he anticipated Hiei's answer.

"Yes." Hiei said, narrowing his eyes. "THAT Hiei."

The gang member's face immediately lost its color as he realized they were facing-off with a legend amongst gansters. He was sure they would also face defeat the same way _Shiro's Hellguards_ experienced. The gang member considered that the mentioned gang had more members than the _White Tigers_ but were mostly green horns, compared to theirs. That factor might just give them the edge, as he mulled over in his thoughts...

"Let's see if you're as good as they say." Goro said confidently. "How about a wager?"

"Well... State your terms" Hiei replied cooly.

"W-W-Wait!" Sona interjected. "Kuoh Academy is not part of any gang territory nor it is a prize to be won!"

"Don't worry my princess." Goro assured. "I am not one who give _fines_ excessively."

"I object!" Sona exclaimed. "I will not accept any terms. The student council denounce this."

It had seem that Sona's objections fell on deaf ears as Hiei and Goro eyed each other; Goro trying to measure Hiei, and the latter wanting to finish the commotion with less broken bones and missing teeth.

"Hiei-kun." Goro said. "If I win, this school will submit to a weekly tribute to our gang. AND, you shall not touch nor speak with Souna-Kaicho."

"Swear it on your gang's honor." Hiei spat.

"I swear; by the Honor of the White Tigers." Goro finished.

"And if I win..." Hiei drawled. "You and your bunch will never bother ANY student nor Faculty Staff of this school for the rest of your days."

"Bold statement." Goro smirked. "Agreed."

The wagers were laid, both sworn to each individual's honor. The fate of Kuoh Academy now rested on the fists of Hiei. Students and even the teachers were tense as Hiei and Goro measured each other; trying to intimidate the other- or it was more like Goro trying to intimidate Hiei, as the latter was showing no traces of emotion.

"Before _that._.." Goro suddenly spoke. "Let me add another term to finalize the pact."

"What." Hiei spat coldly. "Make it fast. I still have classes to attend to."

"If I win..." Goro sneered. "You will also relinquish your title as _Bodyguard_ to that Red Head back there."

On the background, Sona had made her way towards Rias. It seemed that she had attempted to convince her childhood friend to quell Hiei's challenge. However, Rias had not made any attempts to intervene.

"You seem to be so confident that Hiei will win this Rias." Sona spoke in a hushed tone. "Something about Hiei-kun that I don't know about?"

"He seems to be well-capable of defending himself." Rias replied. "I'm intrigued. I want to see how my new pawn fares in a fight."

"This is not the time to be experimenting Rias." Sona reprimanded. "I will not allow the usage of magic in the school. Our families have agreed to that firmly."

"I'm sure Hiei will not use magic." Rias assured. "He fights with honor."

"We shall see Rias." Sona said. "But Hiei will still face the judgement of the Student Council after this incident. No exemptions."

"I won't object." Rias replied. "Just don't get him expelled."

Sona did not reply to her friend's request. She just turned to look at Hiei and Goro who were now surrounded with the other gang members. Sona remembered Tsubaki's words last night, and she thought that this incident would give a little insight on the enigma known as Hiei Hyoudou.

Sona's eyes were narrowed with thought, she studied Hiei closely. He was standing idly in the middle of the circle formed by the White Tiger gangs, he had totally ignored the taunts some gang members spat. Hiei had both of his hands in his pants pocket, his uniform improperly worn and showing a black shirt underneath. In every aspect, Hiei was calm as a rock.

Her thoughts travelled to her own pawn, the new addition to her peerage who was still unconscious. She wondered if the boy will be of a match to Hiei, with his worth of four pawns; there must be something special to that boy. Then Sona realized, how many pawn pieces was Hiei worth anyways? In time; she will know, but for the moment, she focused her thoughts on the situation at hand.

Sona had already thought of things on how to counter the Gang's terms; as well as other aspects in dealing with gangs should Hiei fail to achieve his claims. It was just now that Sona knew that gangs had a treaty of sorts in dealing with territorial disputes. She wondered if these _"Treaties" _were the real reasons of those gang fights you would normally see on the morning news.

_'Such delinquents.' _Sona inwardly commented. _'What do they ever hope of achieving with these childish antics?'_

Sona proceeded to studying the gangs, some of which were armed with _bokkens_ or makeshift clubs from an assortment of materials. Her brows furrowed as she noticed that some were armed with _brass knuckles_; which she thought were illegal to be worn openly in Japan. Then the moment of truth came...

"Attack him!" Goro commanded his underlings. "Make him bleed."

Students and teachers gasped; other female students covered their eyes with their hands as the White Tigers, a gang composed of twenty-five troublesome individuals charged Hiei with a furious battle cry...

_**[End Chapter]**_

_**[Author's Notes]**_

_And there goes another chapter... still... keep the comments comin' in..._

_I am not really good at doing action scenes with lots of people involved, but I hope i drew it close to the line. _

"abcd" – normal dialogue

"_abcd" _– background dialogue/ ambiance sounds

'_abcd'_ – thoughts

**["abcd"] **– telepathic conversation


	7. Chapter 7 - Legend of Kuoh's Dark Shogun

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Highschool DxD and Yu Yu Hakusho. All my thanks to the original authors of said series for presenting to us awesome works.

_**Chapter 6 : The Legend of Kuoh's Dark Shogun.**_

The White Tigers excluding Goro, charged in unison- towards a single target, confident that they were faced with only one opponent. In the masses was strength, and they had the masses. However, they were blinded by the confidence that was brought by their superiority in numbers; discounting skill and resourcefulness of the opponent.

Hiei started to play his move; utilizing his speed, one by one, the White Tigers fell. Either from a foot launched from Hiei's kicks or rock hard fists that connected solid blows. All that witnessed were dumbstruck, as one guy- took one a multitude. To top it off; Hiei was smiling- confidently.

In minutes, the White Tigers were decimated. Leaving their leader and four others who- to Hiei's perspective were the slower ones. Those four were the more _"bulky" _framed than their smaller and more agile comrades. Hiei stood there; surrounded by fallen gang members, some crawling away from his presence, the others lay flat or nursing parts of their bodies that were hurt.

"Okay." Hiei said, loud enough for the remaining Tigers to hear. "That ended with bruises and no broken bones."

Hiei then shot a cold glare towards the remnants of the gang. Except for Goro, the four flinched; shaken at what the have seen, disbelief was clearly plastered on their faces. Then, Goro stepped forward...

_-clap- -clap- -clap- -clap- -clap-_

Goro applauded in a taunting manner...

"Boss?" one of the remaining gang members quipped. "I don't think this would be wise."

"Nonsense." Goro replied smugly. "At the end of this day, one will remain standing. It will be me!"

Hiei only rolled his eyes in annoyance.

Goro, without hesitation; charged, gracefully- starting his attack with a roundhouse kick, his right leg whipped in a long arc, which Hiei dodged by slightly dipping his head. Using the momentum of his roundhouse, Goro followed with a spinning kick with his left leg. Hiei evaded that one by sliding his body to the right. His attacker landed gracefully on the ground, balancing with ease on his right foot.

"Nice! Very nice!" Goro declared. "You're good! But not enough to beat me!"

"Quit barking and start throwing blows that actually hit." was Hiei's deadpan reply.

Goro's left brow twitched...

"Why you." Goro hissed. "I will break your bones!"

"I'd like to see you try." Hiei taunted.

Moving as fast as his body would allow, Goro launched another series of attacks. Hiei had evidently read his fighting style as he as literally _dancing_ on his toes evading every kick. Goro seemed to be using an offensive kind of Martial Arts that uses the legs, his attacks were all kicks, literally no hand moves.

Hiei had given Goro some credit as fighting with legs were much harder than fists, and he was marvelling at the gang leader's fighting style. Hiei was familiar with the _"Black Leg Fighting Style"_ and had thought that it was lost in the human realm, users of such a style was a little rare even among his kind.

Even while dodging Goro's attacks, Hiei was mulling over his opponent's fighting style. It had reminded him of some one who used that same style, a great challenge. But in the end, it was he who prevailed. It was also at this moment that Hiei decided to defeat the gang leader with honor fit for a warrior, to prove that he had challenged someone way above his head...

Hiei noticed that Goro's defenses go open when he launches a turning kick; it may be impenetrable to average humans, but to him? The gang leader's moves seem to flow quite slowly. Hiei waited for that turning kick...

_'Axe kick, straight down...'_ Hiei thought.

_'Followed by a rolling kick... This guy is nuts.'_

_'Next would be a left sweep...' _Hiei continued to wait, while memorizing the moves. _'Using momentum from the sweep... he follows with a turning heel kick with his left leg...'_

_'Heel kick fails to connect...' _Hiei looked on. _'He follows with a roundhouse kick aimed for the head.' _

_**Meanwhile...**_

Rias and her peerage were looking on with interest, it was the first time they've seen their new family member fight. Though against a skillfull human; Hiei still showed potential, they knew that Hiei was playing around. The Gremory women did not quite get Hiei's prolonging of the fight; but Kiba was another story. The blonde was absorbed into the scenes that were playing across the field infront of them.

The Sitri peerage was more or less enthralled by what they are seeing. Though keeping a stoic expression, Tsubaki was inwardly impressed by Hiei's skill; the look on his eyes proved otherwise. Tomoe Meguri, Sona's Knight was the picture of admiration; her eyes were sparkling as she watched Hiei's movements. Both of Sona's Bishops and her pawn that was present were looking at the fight critically, uninterested. As for Sona, she was very intrigued at Hiei; every once in a while, she would take glances at Rias who was keeping a calm air.

Sona then turned once more to the fight, she studied every move Hiei makes; sadly, not much information could be gathered from his fighting style. Hiei had been dodging or evading Goro's straightforward attacks, and not retaliating with blows of his own. Being a very skilled tactician, Sona knew that Hiei was holding back and had other plans. Her ears perked when Momo Hanakai, her silver haired Bishop raised a question.

"Why is Hiei-kun dancing around?" Momo huffed. "Is that gangster that good?"

"I think not." Sona replied, not taking her eyes off the fight. "He is planning something."

"Ara, Ara... Ufufufufu..." Akeno giggles chimed in. "As usual, Kaichou is very observant."

"I have seen Hiei-kun fight." Tsubaki's voice echoed suddenly. "It was on a different level than this one."

Every other devil's eyes turned towards the Sitri Queen. Rias was shocked and was looking between Tsubaki and Sona for a couple of times, unsure of what she has to say about Tsubaki's revelation. Sona however passed her a reasuring smile, the type of smile that meant she was curious about something...

"Ah, I see..." Rias trailed, exhaling a relieved sigh. "I thought you were trying to sway _my_ Hiei to your side."

Kuoh students that were human and heard Rias' playfull comments translated her words in a different way, much to Sona's dismay.

_"Eeeek!" _a female student's voice. _"Souna Kaichou likes the brute Hiei-kun?!"_

_"__What are we to do?!__"_ a male student's voice echoed. _"Hiei-kun is Rias Onee-sama's bodyguard!"_

_"I know!" _another male student's voice chipped in. _"Let's all train in martial arts! Lets remove Hiei and replace him as Rias Onee-sama's bodyguard."_

_"Auuwaaah..." _a female student sighed. _"So romantic! Rias Onee-sama fell for her bodyguard who also fell for Souna Kaichou! A vicious love triangle! Auuuwahhh...!"_

Several other girls squealed with delight after that comment. Sona was shaking with annoyance and embarrasment. Her cute eyebrows twitch every once in a while as every misunderstood comment floated in the air. Sona's head snapped towards Rias who was also sporting a light blush and wearing a nervous smile...

"Look at what you have done. Rias." Sona spoke with Ghandi-like composture. "The other students have gotten it all wrong!"

Rias just dismissed her bestfriend's suppressed irritation with an awkward giggle.

_"Eeeeeek!" _a girl screamed with delight. _"Its so much like Inuyasha!"_

_"..ack.." _Sona gagged as she choked on her own saliva. She clicked her tongue and passed Rias a death glare.

Sona's face flashed a slight tinge of red as blush crept in, _Inuyasha _was quite popular among teenagers as the actors were quite realistic in the portrayal of thier respective roles. It was comparable to a classic romance novel. Thinking about the T.V. soap made some scenarios in Sona's head that were quite her secret fantasies...

On the other hand, the crimson haired beauty together with her Queen were giggling with delight. It was only then that Sona noticed something about Rias' giggling. It had real emotion behind them, as long as she had known Rias; Sona knew Rias was good at keeping secrets, and like her was inexperienced with relationships with the other sex.

_'Rias... are you really...'_ Sona's brain reeled in shock.

Sona's attention was diverted from the chaos that was ensuing at the school, her thoughts and concerns were now towards her friend who had developed or was starting to develop a liking in a romantic sense with her pawn. Letting go of a tired sigh, she shelved whatever thoughts she had and returned to observing the fight.

Hiei was still standing tall, Goro was now breathing heavily; his stamina was almost spent. The four other gang members were sweating with worry for their leader. Sona had been distracted and had not known for how long the pause in the fight passed.

"Hiei needs to stop this." Sona muttered under her breath. "They are disrupting the flow of the school."

"Hiei-kun respects the ganster. Kaichou." It was Kiba that gave an answer.

A pregnant silence ensued, Both peerages where staring at Kiba...

"Look at Hiei-kun." Kiba suggested calmly. "His expression says it all."

The female devils diverted their eyes towards Hiei, who was standing there. Waiting, not moving a muscle; his face was serene, his reddish eyes steely and probing. The smugness of his smile was replaced with a genuine proud one, his trademark smile which was actually a slight upturn of the corners of his lips.

"Any time now." Kiba huffed. His eyes narrowed as he concentrated on both fighters.

Then-

"Hiyyyaaaaahhhh!" Goro released a fierce warcry and charged.

Jumping and twisting his body in mid-air; the gang leader executed a Twister kick, the arc of its circular strike whistled, as laws of gravity acted on his left leg. Its true aim was for the heel of his left foot to strike from above; in a straight line, originally used as a surprise attack due to the wideness of its movements. But when used against a fast oponent like Hiei, it was useless.

Dust erupted as Goro's foot stomped the pavement, his attack missed Hiei by a fist's width as the latter swerved to the side a bit. Then it finally ended; Hiei maneuvered quickly and closed in on Goro who was left open due to the move he executed, an uppercut, a short one; connecting to the solar plexus with enough force to knock the wind out of the gang leader.

Goro gasped; his breath temporarily collapsed, the sudden cut in oxygen supply coupled with pain blurred his vision. His knees buckled, he struggled to stay up shakily- but his knees finally surrendered. Goro's conciousness slipped away as his eyes rolled, the White Tiger fell on his knees then forward face first.

Silence befell the witnesses of the feat. Their mouth hanging open, they could not fully believe that a lone sophomore had taken on a gang of twenty six people and emerged on top at the end. The four remaining White Tigers were shaking with fear, their other comrades still lay sprawled on the school grounds, not taking any chances- they tried to bolt towards the exit when Hiei blocked their path.

"Before you go." Hiei spoke calmly. "What are you supposed to do with them?"

Hiei pointed to those tigers who lay on the ground unconscious to include their leader. The four immediately understood what Hiei meant, with a respectful bow; they started to pick-up the fallen, helping the ones that had regained conciousness and further carrying the others who were still out cold.

No one uttered a word, no human sound was emitted; only the howls of the mid-moring winds whistled. The Kuoh Academy students, to include the Faculty Staff stood there; eyes wide with astonishment. Only until the last gang member was dragged out of the schoolgrounds did one person break the silence.

"Well, that was interesting." Hiei spoke to himself. "I guess trouble follows everywhere."

Hiei then turned towards the school building and was met with alot of eyes looking at him in different stances. He noticed that some faces were looking at him with uncertainty, _devils- _

_'So, there are other devils here...' _Hiei trailed in his thoughts.

What caught Hiei's vision were the female devils he had been observing a while back, one had very long, flowing and silky raven hair that seemed to reach behind her knees. She was about Akeno's height, skin that was like polished ivory and light brown eyes peering through half-rimmed eyeglasses. Her facial expression was fixed in a professional and stoic manner. She was like a goddess that sprang out from those ancient Japanese fairytale books Hiei had come across in his travels- to shorten words; Immaculately beautiful.

_'This Tsubaki-senpai should be the Queen...' _Hiei thought.

The other devil was shorter, She too had the same professional aura about her. Though her eyes were calculating, even by standing idle; Hiei knew she was earnestly observing his every move. She was trying out to figure his presence, Hiei had noticed that devils were not able to pick-up on his true bloodline; though Koneko had a slight suspicion, Hiei was sure that devils still could not properly distinguish his true background.

Hiei returned to his observations, the second young woman had short raven hair neatly trimmed in a bob-cut and fixed by golden hairclips on both sides. She had purple eyes that were a lighter shade that Akeno's and are carefully observing his movements behind those round and red-rimmed glasses; Kuoh Academy's student government president, Souna Shitori. The other devils had a lower energy signature, although two others, the one with the silver hair and the other brunette had acceptable magical signatures.

_'Hmm... Shitori'_ Hiei deliberated inwardly. _'Could it be...?'_

The next one to catch Hiei's attention was another female devil, as tall as Rias and had short blue hair. She had a _bishounen_ face and was looking at him calmly, she had the same energy signature as Koneko. Then Hiei remembered something that Rias had mentioned, those evil-pieces; Hiei had known by his own investigation that Kiba was a _Knight, _Akeno a _Queen _and Koneko a _Rook_.

Hiei had connected the dots- This was another group, another peerage...

_'Hmm...' _Hiei began to think. _'I wonder if these devils belong to that Family... Have to deepen my research...'_

He narrowed his eyes slightly as he made his way to the school building, he was met half way by Rias; together whith his new _"family", _to Hiei, that word brought a warm feeling surround his body briefly.

"Ara!" Rias calmly greeted. "As expected of my _bodyguard_."

Students, both male and female gasped in shock as Rias unconciously _"confirmed" _their misguided rumors. Hiei just smiled casually at Rias and gave a respectful bow.

"Goodmorning... Buchou..." Hiei replied a greeting. "Sorry for being late."

"I don't mind." Rias gracefully replied. "Though the Student Council President has requested your presence at the Council Office for the incident today."

Hiei just rolled his eyes.

"I know." Hiei deadpanned. "Something like that is bound to happen."

"You knew? Hiei-kun?" Akeno chipped-in merrily.

"Experience brings it to you." Hiei replied. "I've been through enough school trouble to be all-too familiar with the system."

"That is not a good way of thinking." Rias dejectedly intervened. "I won't allow you to be fighting in school."

Hiei stayed silent, he looked at Rias' emotional eyes...

"Alright." Hiei flatly answered. "No fighting in school."

And those words brightened-up his King's face. Rias ushered her peerage gently into the school building; Sona and her peerage had dissapeared in the background minutes ago to iron the mess that the White Tigers had caused. To the joy of every student, Classes were suspended for the day as the Faculty Staff had convened for an emergency meeting from the incident.

After Rias and her peerage had dissapeared into the desolate school building...

"Why does HE have to get all the LUCK in this WORLD!?" a jealous and irritated Motohama screamed.

His outburst; for once, was echoed by the male population of Kuoh Academy; and some girls.

"He got to monopolize Rias-oneesama and Akeno-oneesama's Oppai!" Matsuda seconded.

No other male student re-echoed that... But earned Him and Motohama a beating from the girls that were within close proximity to where they stood.

_**Later in the afternoon...**_

Hiei was lounging in the Occult Research Club alone, he had finished filling-up the forms that Souna Shitori, the Student Council President had given him. It was really a compromise that forbade fighting in school grounds- though his inner self had rebelled in complying with that agreement, Rias had talked him into engaging the agreement or rather... persuaded.

He was still troubled over why the devil-dominated Student Council did not impose a temporary suspension or afterschool extra duty as punishment for his actions. It was getting to his nerves. Hiei had been in so much trouble before, and had been expecting the Temporary Suspension accompanied by afterschool duties as his sentence- but, no.

Souna had given him an agreement. It was plain and simple, no other loopholes or exploitable conditions. The agreement was an honest contract which forbade in-school violence. Hiei had thought Rias had possibly persuaded the Council President, as he had noted that the two were close friends. Hiei had been so lost in his thoughts that even his keen senses failed to detect a presence that was looming over him.

"Ara, Ara... Ufufufufu..." Akeno seductively giggled. "Rias Buchou and I have been looking allover for you. Hiei-kun!"

Hiei took every practiced skill and self-control to prevent himself from lashing out, his heart felt like it invaded the territory of his brain that he could clearly hear is beating. Even with the jolt of surprise; Hiei had managed to keep a deadpan expression and looked at their club's well endowed _Fukubuchou_...

Akeno was bent over from behind the back rest of the couch Hiei was on, her elbows propped on the upper part of the couch cushions on the backrest. Her _"__abundant__"_ assets were gently pressed against the furniture, as to Hiei's observations and her face were inches away from his. Hiei could smell the fragrance of her breath, the smell of her shampoo and for the first time, Hiei noticed that her eyes were of the same color as that Raynare-angel.

Hiei and Akeno locked eyes for a moment. Hiei could see interest sparkle in her purple orbs, and something deeper- at the same time, he could see hesitation and doubt. Akeno had a sly smile plastered on her face, the tip of her pink tongue flashed slightly as he wetted her lips. Hiei was about to ask Akeno a question when the door to the clubroom flung open.

"Ah!" Rias exclaimed happily. "There you are. I was-"

Rias was cut off when Akeno shifted to her side, her face was serious now. The smile had dissapeared. Akeno was whispering something to Rias' ear; Hiei could make out the words _"stray"_ and _"devil"_ ; what perked his ears were _"killing innocent humans". _Hiei's right brow shot-up in question as Rias just smiled clamly.

"It seems the Archduke himself has given us a task." Rias said plainly. "We will discuss our plans after the others arrive."

As if on cue, soft knocks were heard followed by the gentle whoosh of doors opening...

"Good afternoon... Buchou..." Kiba and Koneko politely announced.

"Good!" Rias exclaimed while clapping happily. "We are all here. The Archduke has extended a task to us."

"What would that task be?" Hiei replied. "Another contract to be formed?"

"No. Its a special task." Rias replied. "It seems that a stray devil has taken residence within Gremory territory and is victimizing humans to feed its hunger."

"Stray. Devil. What is a stray devil?" Hiei asked.

"A stray is a devil that has lost his Master." Akeno answered the question. "Usually, when the head of a peerage dies, his or her members get adopted by other High Class devils..."

"The others just walk away..." Akeno continued. "Those devils retain their selves; their sanity."

"What about the _other _kind of stray devil?" Hiei deadpanned.

"They are those who get consumed by their arrogance or desire for power." Akeno droned. "Those kinds kill their own masters and are later turned into hideous monsters."

"Monsters that lust only for power and will do anything to fill their hunger." Rias supplied. "And it is our task to protect the source of our power."

"Contracts." Hiei stated. "And without humans, no contracts are formed."

"Correct." Rias said. "I'm very well pleased to have such intelligent peerage."

"Ayways, this is also a great opportunity to show you how devils fight." Rias added.

_'Now, this is interesting.' _Hiei smirked inwardly. _'I wonder how strong this stray is.'_

Then Hiei remembered something... _"No Master nor Mate is nearby."_ the gruff voice echoed in his head, _"You must be a stray." _the voice further taunted. It seems that the other factions also get to hunt these _strays_ for free. Hiei wondered if there were also stray angels...

"Akeno." Rias gestured towards her Queen.

"Hai. Buchou..." Akeno replied happily then started to make hand gestures.

A Gremory magic circle appeared on the center of the room and Rias ushered her peerage into its middle; then were whisked away to where the stray demon lies waiting.

_**On another side of Kuouh Academy...**_

Sona Sitri was lounging in the Student Council Office, it had been quite a break from the very hectic day. The School Staff had quite a heated conference brought about by this morning's incident. Though the security issue had been settled with, the conference had taken its toll on the young Student Council members who had to be present during the event.

"Is everything alright? Kaichou?" Tsubaki asked from being seated behind her desk. "You seem troubled."

"I'm fine Tsubaki." Sona replied. "Its just the long hours of sitting down among the School Staff..."

"Will I get you something perhaps?" Tsubaki inquired thoughtfully.

"No. I'm fine." was Sona's tired answer. "All will be cleansed with a nice hot bath later."

"Understood." Tsubaki answered and returned to the forms that she had been working on.

Once again, the Council room fell in a deathly silence, Tsubaki's periodic tapping of a computer's keyboard are the sounds that could be heard once in a while. Then the spike of magical energy was felt. Tsubaki looked up from her desk and peered towards her King, who just returned a reasurring nod.

"Rias and her peerage must have already left." Sona stated. "I wish them luck."

"Indeed. Kaichou." Tsubaki replied crispily. "Was it the stray? Kaichou?"

"Yes." Sona's answer came in a tired tone. "It was recently found by a Gremory operative."

"Should'nt we join with the Gremorys in this endeavor? Kaichou?" Tsubaki inquired. "They might need the extra help."

"No. I think Rias can take this one on her own." Sona replied. "Besides, he just recovered from his accident. We should give him a proper welcome."

"Understood." Tsubaki nodded politely.

With that, the two young women left their thoughts hanging as the went about their own devices. They were having another new member to their peerage as well, and he will need their guidance.

_**Another side of Kuoh Town...**_

The magic circle had taken the Gremory peerage to the lawns of a grand mansion at the edge of town. It would have been a magnificent victorian style manor if it had been properly tended to.

"So, this is where that _stray _lives?" Hiei stated questioningly. "I'd have to admit he's got classy taste."

"This mansion used to be property on another devil household." Rias said sadly. "What a shame to see it at this state?"

"What. Their own house just left their property for granted?" Hiei asked flatly. "What a waste."

"No." Rias answered in a sad tone. "The house that owned this property was not yet strong enough to avenge their kin. They were... returned to the underworld to be protected."

A pregnant silence engulfed the young devils, each was observing the dark mansion before them. Hiei had already extended his _Yoki_ towards the building and found their target; he was however dissapointed as the _"stray" _was equivalent to a Class E _nightmare_.

_'This will be short...'_ Hiei inwardly sighed. _'I was hoping to test this Sacred Gear of what it is worth...'_

_**[End Chapter]**_

_**[Author's Notes]**_

_aish! What a hectic week! Too much work! Need more coffee! Not enough time for even a short vacation! _

_Nevertheless,... I will keep on writing this up,..._

_"INUYASHA" _is a regular T.V. soap in this timeline, not an anime series...

_"Black Leg Style" _Sanji's Fighting style from the Anime Series OnePiece...

"abcd" – normal dialogue

"_abcd" _– background dialogue/ ambiance sounds

'_abcd'_ – thoughts

**["abcd"] **– telepathic conversation


End file.
